The Island of Lost Souls
by Kitty the drunken butterfly
Summary: [Under Construction! Look for updates soon!] Henry White was a pirate Jack Sparrow knew years ago but now with White's daughter trying to solve a mystery he left behind, Jack finds himself in a complicated mess.
1. Vengeance Is Mine

**Disclaimer & A/N:** _The history of piracy has always been filled with men as it was a man's profession to be any type of sailor but there were those few women who took their place among some of the most terrible pirates that ever sailed the seas. Women like Anne Bonney, Mary Read and Grace O'Malley fought with more bravery than some of their male counterparts of the time. This is the story of one such woman who fought in the ranks of men. I know that pirate!woman has probably been done so many times in this category that it's probably like a dead horse. Still, I had to go and create my own. Yes, I know that the women mentioned above are probably the only female pirates that there ever were (I might have missed one or two) and even a female pirate Captain would be the rarest of rare. Keep in mind though that most women who became pirates hid their true identity for years._

_Morgan White is more in the area of villains for the deeds she has done instead of being considered a heroine of her time. Her story is one of pure fiction but who knows if there ever was such a woman that lived who was forgotten by history. _

_I have tried to make this tale as close to reality as possible, which means that sometimes there is violence and foul language by some of these most colorful characters in various sections of the story. I have done research into the golden age of piracy so that I wasn't going off on this half-cocked and I'm still learning as I go on. There will be no pairings except for Will/Elizabeth and very little of that. This is not a romance, slapstick comedy, modern art or parody. All characters that you recognize (Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner and Commodore Norrington) belong to Disney while all the rest belong to me. I'm just borrowing Disney's characters for the time being so I may create this little story. I've based a few of these characters on people from The Good, the Bad and the Ugly but what takes place is going to be nothing like that story. I'm a big fan of spaghetti westerns so I tried to make this play out as one at least through the first half of the story. I also began writing this story long before I saw PotC: 2 so it is somewhat AU. I think I'll be leaving it that way until I see Part III to see how everything else plays out._

_Besides that, please keep your arms, legs, fingers, toes, children, pets and belonging inside the vehicle at all times. Flamers are not welcome and reviewers are giving my love and admiration. Thank you and enjoy the show._

**The Island of Lost Souls**

**Chapter 1 – Vengeance Is Mine**

Captain Morgan White licked her sun burnt lips as she stood on the deck of a merchant ship. Her crew of the Cicatriz had overtaken the ship quickly in sea battle and wiped out most of the men aboard in a matter of a few minutes after trying to scare the sailors into submission.

Morgan could taste blood in her mouth from a hit she had taken in the upper half of her jaw from one of the merchants she had fought against. Looking towards her other pirates aboard the ship, she could tell they still had the upper hand. The merchants had lost too many men and the battle would soon be over.

"Seven, Captain," A crew member named Aaron told her as he made a count for those that were still alive. The members of the Cicatriz held guns to the remaining men from the English merchant ship as they awaited orders from their captain.

Morgan looked down at one of the bodies at her feet with a frown. She didn't remember killing that one. She shook her head, trying to remember what had just happened as she placed her empty pistol in her belt.

"You can't just..," one of the sailors began before he was silenced by the bullet of a gun in his belly.

"Now it's six," she said to the pirate next to her. "Anyone else?" she growled at the remaining captured crew members.

The remaining men were silent with fear. The pirates had overtaken their ship before they knew what had happened. The remaining men had begun to surrender when they saw how fast their members were dying in battle.

The Captain had been first, taken down with a close range shot from the pirate's leader, the dark haired woman, whom they believed was a man. She was a woman of twenty-two who looked more like a young boy with her men's attire. Her hair was long and brown, tied back at her neck and looked knotted and snarled, giving signs that it had never seen a brush. Pulling it back from her forehead was a long maroon bandana with ends that reached down and curled around her neck. Above both sat a wide black hat rimmed with golden edges.

She wore tan pants, brown boots and a golden sash tied at her waist that was filled with pistols, most of which that were spent of their single shot. The upper half of her body could never been seen as a woman's until one got a close look at the assets she hid beneath her clothes. Morgan White wore a white shirt with a navy blue vest while her usual dark gray coat had been tossed off in battle, resting by the side of the ship.

When she spoke to them for the first time, they could detect a slight femininity to her voice that had become raspy from years of shouting orders but had considered it to the fact that she was really a young boy. Considering she was a young thing as small as a rail, who possibly suffered from scurvy, not one of the merchant crew members would have considered that she could have been a lady in an elegant dress with servants waiting on her hand and foot.

"Now I ask ye, what treasure do ye have aboard this puny ship?" Morgan asked as she sheathed her sword and approached them.

"Only supplies," a brave seaman replied. He avoided her gaze as he spoke and his blonde hair fell into his face as he glanced down.

Morgan took his head forcefully in her hands and turned it so he was looking into her gray eyes. "Only supplies?" she asked in what could have only been taken for a growl.

".. and a chest of gold from a Spanish galleon," he added slowly.

She patted his cheek roughly as a smile slid upon her face. "Good boy," she told him before walking towards another one of her men.

"Bix, get the gold. You three, stay here. The rest of ye get the supplies," she commanded to her crew.

They scurried around as Captain Morgan White stood by watching cautiously. Everything was going as planned.

"What are you going to do with us?" the young seaman asked hopefully.

"Ah, I was just getting to that," Morgan said with a devilish smile.

"Curly, Tuck," she said addressing the gruesome looking pirates by her side. "Kill them."

The two moved in on the men. The seamen were held back by the fact that Aaron stood behind them ready to kill them if they ran. They had no choice in the matter.

Tuck could doctor and fix anything that ailed anyone but he also knew what and where to cut into to make sure that they wouldn't see another day. His dark appearance and crazy hair gave him the look of a wild man, which he used to his advantage whenever possible. He was strangely amusing as a doctor but as a pirate, Tuck was just a killer.

Morgan approached the oldest pirate who watched with pity on the poor souls that we being killed. She smiled slightly at his frown and wondered if he was saying a silent prayer for the men.

"Moore? What's the matter?" Morgan asked, wondering at the look upon his face.

Philip Moore glanced over to her with a heavy heart. He didn't want to tell her that he though she was losing her mind. He couldn't be sure if she was really but he had his doubts when he saw her in times like this.

Philip was the ship's cook. He could snap a man's neck with his big weather beaten hands but could also cook a mean seafood dinner. He preferred the cooking. Moore had once been a member of the British Navy but had given up his work when his foot was run over by a cannon. Since he was not able to give up the sea, he had become an honest merchant for a few years during which time he met up with Henry White, Morgan's father. They had been good friends and when Henry had turned pirate, Philip had came along to look after the man's daughter who had almost become the child he never had. After his death when Morgan was fifteen, he had stayed on to help Henry's daughter through her grief. Now eight years later, he wondered if she was still suffering. Philip had never seen the young woman cry except when she was an only a child. He thought it strange of her to ever have a weak moment but he wished that for once she would just break down and grieve for her loss.

He shook his head. "I was just thinkin' of yer father." Morgan's face fell at the mention of him. "What do you think 'e would have done with those men?"

She glared at him. "I don't care anymore. Maybe 'e would have done the same thing."

Philip shook his head as he turned back to board the Cicatriz. "No, he wouldn't. 'Vengeance is mine, says the Lord'. You're father wouldn't want you to do this." he said before returning to their ship.

Morgan glared at his back. He seemed to do that every time she over took a ship in the same manner. She wanted to settle her own debts. Sometimes she wished Philip wasn't with her crew anymore but he was loyal to her and she didn't have the heart to get rid of him. He had been one of the few people to take an interest in caring for her when she was younger. The rest of her men had less of a conscious than Moore had. They would take care of anything she wanted done without ever asking a question, even if that meant she wanted someone killed for mutiny or to put someone out of their misery.

They knew she was a woman but had not known it when they had asked her to be Captain of the Cicatriz. The ship had once been her father's under the name of The White Sparrow. Morgan worked beneath him, pretending to be his son as they had done since she was just a child.

With his death, the ship had been commanded by another man, a Spaniard who had changed the name of the ship to the Cicatriz, which translated into Spanish meant scar. It suited the former Captain for her had been cut across the face with a cutlass and had a deep scar across his cheek and nose. The Spaniard had acquired most of the crew in various ports and towns while Morgan had stayed with the ship and fought to stay aboard it with men who were much crueler than she had been. In that time, she learned how to survive and keep her place on the Cicatriz.

After the captain had been killed in a sea battle, the crew had chosen Morgan to be their captain mostly to the way she had fought in battle that day. When she had declined due to the fact that she was a woman and only insisted she wanted to work on her father's ship for the rest of her life, they were shocked but still refused to take no for an answer. She had proven that she was able to fight with them as an equal and they almost seemed proud of the fact that they had a female as their leader. After that time, they had taken a different interest in her needs but were promised never let on to others of her secret. Until this time, a young man named Captain Morgan White and the rest of the crew of the Cicatriz was wanted for crimes against the King of England. It gave them all a good laugh sometimes to hear the stories about the son of Henry White who was the captain of the dead man's old ship. Still the stories grew about them and Morgan made no sign to squash the rumors. As a lady, she would not live free but as a man, she had taken on a persona of her own.

As Curly and Tuck's job on the ship had nearly been taken care of, a scream was heard below deck. Morgan rolled her eyes at the sound. She only knew of one type of being that screamed like that - women. Although she herself was one, Morgan venomously hated the weak spirit that so many seemed to have and had quashed the one she had when she was a girl aboard the White Sparrow.

"Captain, we found this in the closet of the captain's quarters," Lars, a nearly toothless and grizzly pirate shouted to her as he produced as young woman of nearly twenty. She screamed and yelped, tossing her blonde hair across her pale face as she squirmed about.

Curly and Tuck quickly finished their work with less accuracy as they looked at the girl with interest. Morgan on the other hand wasn't as impressed.

"Well, here's a beauty for ye, boys," she told her men as she looked the lass over. The girl had no jewelry and the dress she wore seemed to be made of the poorest material that could be bought.

"What's yer name?" she asked their new found treasure, finding her to be of little interest.

"Anne. Anne Baker," the girl replied with wide eyes as she took in all the carnage on the deck.

Morgan nodded. "Well Ms. Baker, what is it that ye think we should do with a pretty little lass as yerself?" Captain White asked, playing sweetly with the child's long blonde hair.

"I don't know," the girl whined pitifully, tears nearly spilling into her eyes.

"Oh, come now. Ye must know," White replied, already bored with her.

"I don't want to die. Please don't let him kill me," Anne whimpered, nearly frightened to death.

Morgan took that as an insult and gasped in mock surprise. "Kill you? Kill you?" she asked at the scared girl. She pulled herself into the girl's neck, her fingers tangled deep in the lass' blonde hair. "I'm the dangerous one here. Understand? I get to choose whether ye live or die." Morgan whispered in the girl's ear as the young woman trebled in fear.

Morgan untangled her hand from the young girl's hair and stepped back. "I just can't decide what I want to do with ye so I guess I'll have me crew decide for me," she said with a smile. "Gentlemen, take care of her," she commanded to her crew before picking up her coat and walking off to her ship.

As she boarded the Cicatriz, Captain White could hear the screams of Miss Baker and she tried not to wince at the sound. She knew they couldn't have kept her. Morgan didn't know what could be done with a girl such as that. Obviously, she didn't have the strength to become a pirate. With an inclination towards getting some shade, she headed to her quarters with no interest in whatever game they were playing. She didn't want to look back and see what they were doing. Morgan didn't even want to know.

Feeling a trickle of what she assumed to be sweat running down her face, Morgan removed her hat and wiped her sleeve across her forehead. It came back tinted with blood and she stared at it for a moment. Feeling her forehead, Morgan found that she had been grazed by a stray bullet on the side of her head. She winced at the sensitive area before turning her hat around to find where it had been cut. It was only a very small perforation and hardly noticeable so Morgan ignored the blood for a moment until she could find a mirror.

She thought about what Philip had said to her earlier about her father. He had been the only parent she had ever known. Her mother had died at her birth, leaving Henry White to raise her on his own. Morgan didn't even know her mother's name. Of course, she had been told years ago but it hadn't made much difference to her then or now. Her mother was dead and that was the end of it.

Henry had been a fine seaman for most of his life but had switched to the side of pirates when Morgan was nine. It had been a confusing time in the young girl's life. She had not seen her father since she was seven when he had gone off on a voyage and left her in the care of Philip Moore for two years. When he returned, he seemed different somehow but he never talked about the journey he went on.

Morgan had traveled with him since she was a child and she had no choice except to switch sides when her father did so too. Now, there was no turning back. At twenty-two, she was quite sure this was the path she would continue for the rest of her life.

"Another ship, sir," she told him as she entered her quarters. "No prisoners taken. Found a wench. Nothing else of interest except for some gold and supplies we took."

Captain White tossed her hat down next to the skull on her desk. "It's too bad ye weren't here to enjoy this," Morgan said as she glanced at herself in the dirtied mirror above her dresser.

A knock on her door interrupted her report to the cold skull. "What?" she asked in annoyance as she poured some salt water into the basin in front of her.

"Captain, the ship has been plundered," the reply came from the other side.

"And the girl?" White asked coolly as she reached for a stray piece of cloth.

There was a pause before she received the reply. "She's dead."

"Send the ship adrift. We've no need for it," she replied before cleaning the cut with the sea water. Morgan winced at the salt she could feel on the open wound.

"But Captain?"

"Do ye want to burn it, Adams? Send it adrift if ye want to leave the bloody British a sign," she replied sourly. Morgan had never liked the British after seeing what they did to her father and had continued in piracy to get some revenge on the men who had taken away the only family she had ever known.

"Yes, Captain."

Morgan looked down at the skull, silently thinking of days when her father had been alive as she dabbed the cut once more. "I'll get back to you later," she told it before tossing the rag into the water and heading back on deck.


	2. Witness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PotC or any characters from that movie.

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Yes, I'm finally back with another chapter for this story. Kinda lazy with my typing. I started college a while ago and it's not that bad but it keeps me busy. I don't have school today so I'm updating this for you all. Anywho, hope you've enjoyed it so far. I think I have Jack slightly out of character for this chapter for some reason so I'll probably go back later and redo this chapter again.

**Chapter 2 - Witness**

"Ship, ho!" the pirate shouted from the crow's nest of the Black Pearl.

The sky had been a clear blue all day with not a cloud to be found and the ocean waves had taken this as a sign to nearly stop their happy waves. The Black Pearl was nearly halted except for the occasional breeze that would fill up the dark sails and push it along on that warm Caribbean day.

Captain Jack Sparrow looked through his telescope with interest as they approached the silent ship ahead of them. There were no men to be seen climbing the rigging or steering the approaching ship and Jack definitely didn't like the look of it. He frowned thoughtfully as he noticed that the sails weren't even set to catch the small amount of wind that was to be found that day. It was very strange indeed.

"What do you think, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked as he watched the British ship approach slowly.

Jack Sparrow's experience at sea told him that there was something wrong. It might have meant an attack was being planned but there was no reason for a British ship to attack a ship that was flying no colors. His better judgment told him to steer clear of it but when his scan across the deck fell upon a bloodied human hand hanging over the side of the ship, he changed his mind.

"Get the men ready Gibbs, we're going aboard," he replied, closing his telescope.

Gibbs shouted the orders to the men as Sparrow steadied the course for the Pearl to follow. It would take them quite some time to reach the ship that lay ahead of them, possibly because of the nearly windless day and every second seemed like an eternity to wait.

As they neared the naval ship and pulled up beside her, the smell reached them first. They were shocked to see what lay upon the deck and stared down at the pools of blood spilt out on the darkened wood deck. Bodies lay strewn about ridged and lifeless and the crew was silent as they stared across at the massacre. No one spoke a word as they all stood silently taking in the carnage that lay across the decks. The creaking of the ships and the soft wind in the sails was all that could be heard over the deathly silence that surrounded the crew.

The anchor of the Black Pearl was dropped as Jack made his way over to the dead ship, intent on dropping her anchors as well. The crew began to follow and it cut into the silence of the sea around them. The carnage on this ship was plain enough to see even though some had not even seen it close up and personal.

Jack was doing his best not to pay attention to it there was no way he could avoid it as he stepped over dead bodies to drop the anchor. He knew he would have to look it over but he wasn't sure what kind of fury had sent that ship adrift.

The crew of the Black Pearl boarded the ship in silence, looking over each body with pity and disgusted at the sickly way the sailors had been killed. Arms and legs were nearly detached from some bodies, faces were mutilated, and things had obviously been pilfered. Pirates had definitely had a hand in this.

Captain Sparrow and Annamaria were the first ones to find the mauled body of the crew's only female passenger. Jack winced at the sight of her bruised and limp body before Annamaria quickly stood in front of her before the rest of the crew could see.

"Savage beasts," she seethed out in anger as she looked down at the poor young girl.

"Captain, this one's still alive," Gibbs said as he kneeled over a fatally wounded man.

He was the last member of the ship that White's crew had taken care of. They had lost interest in him when the girl was produced and Tuck had planned to give him one last blow but never did, leaving the man to die a painfully slow death. The fatal wound they had given him in the abdomen was enough to drain his blood from him in a slow, torturous manner while he helplessly stared at the gruesome killing around him. Morgan White's manner of killing was usually quick and painless She drew the line at torture and refused to use it on anyone for reasons that she shared with no one.

"Marty, bring some rum and give Annamaria a blanket," Jack barked to one of his smallest crew members as he made his way over to the wounded man.

The boy's breath was short and quick and he seemed to have more blood surrounding him than that was actually left in him. His stomach oozed with crimson blood and his hands, which lay over the wound were sticky with it. The rest of the men began to toss the dead bodies overboard while Jack knelt down to take a look at the wounded sailor.

"What happened to you, boy?" he asked, noticing that the sailor was still in his teens.

"Pirates attacked..slaughtered the crew..raped..raped the girl," the young man said tears forming in his eyes as Marty returned with a jug of rum.

As Captain Sparrow fed him the liqour, the light haired sailor drank greedily before he dropped his head down onto the deck. His breathing had become heavier from just that movement and he lay there panting, his eyes closed in misery as sweat dripped down his face.

"Who was it that attacked?" Jack inquired, handing the basin back to Marty.

"Pirates," the sailor said, opening his eyes with fear. "They called a man Morgan…..White..," the boy trailed off as he tried catching his breath again.

Jack thought that over for a moment as he frowned. He wished he didn't recognize that name. He knew who that was and although everyone else seemed to think Captain Morgan White was a boy, he knew much different.

He decided to change the subject. "Why is it that you happened to have a girl on board?"

"She..was..the Commodore..Commodore Norrington's ..niece..," he replied in a shaky tone. "It was bad luck," he said looking straight at Jack before taking his last breath.

Jack Sparrow looked him over slowly before closing his eyes to think over the predicament. He didn't like the Commodore but the fact that it was his niece and an innocent victim at that, he knew he had to do something about it.

Sparrow stood up from the dead boy's boy and watched the crew members toss another mangled body of a man over the side of the ship. No one had been allowed by the girl except for Annamaria and Marty who had brought her a blanket to cover up the body. She stood guarding it with arms crossed, watching Jack's men with eyes that were fiery with hate. It wasn't them that she was angry at but the pirates that had killed the blonde she stood over.

As Jack stood watching her, Cotton came by with another member of the Black Pearl and lifted the body of the newly dead soldier to toss it over the side of the ship. The pirates of the Black Pearl did a quick job to search the dead bodies but found very little that was of any interest.

"Annamaria," he said softly as he approached her, knowing that the hate in her eyes wasn't for him. "I want you to take this girl inside and follow me into the Port Royal harbor with this ship," he told her. She didn't seem to understand. Captain Jack's eyes stared down somberly at the body at Annamaria's feet before he continued. "This girl was the Commodore's niece," he told her before walking away.

Finding a body face down on the deck that had not been tossed overboard yet, he dug through the things until he found what he was looking for. A small dagger attached to the dead man's belt. Removing it from the body, Jack headed off towards the Pearl knowing there was work to be done.


	3. Jonathan Mead

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Black Pearl or Captain Jack Sparrow. Wouldn't it be fun if I did though? Own Morgan and Jonathan though.

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long with the update, this story was in limbo for a while. I finally have a complete and utterly semi-complex plot for this story. I really can't wait to write it. Hope there's some people out there enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I'm a going to be super busy this weekend since I have to choral concerts to perform at with my college choir so what would make me extremely happy when I get home late at night would be to see reviews! And lots of them! That means you! So please, please tell me what you think so far! More updates should come soon. Vacation is coming up soon! YAY! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – Jonathan Mead**

"The bloody Black Pearl," Morgan muttered out loud to herself with a smile as she sat down at the table of a filthy bar in Tortuga. "Now, there's a ship I haven't heard that much about lately."

She had just returned to Tortuga from her last escapade where she had run into the British merchant ship and was spending the money she had stole just as quickly as it had been gained.

"Aye, Captain Barbossa and his crew of men seem to have faded into the unknown after Captain Jack Sparrow got his ship back," Jonathan Mead said taking a drink of his grog.

He was a business man of all the wrong sorts. Jonathan traded goods, animals, and in some cases humans. Captain White had known him for years and he was one of the few men besides her crew who knew she was actually a woman. Meade was a tricky man who could pull the wool over anyone's eyes if they weren't looking and would steal the clothes of your back if need be the case but Morgan still liked him anyway. They had become good friends in a business where they were both out for themselves and although neither of them fully trusted the other, they would always count on the other to bring together a plan.

Jonathan Meade was younger than her, that much Morgan knew but his looked seemed to be deceiving. He was no young, handsome man and had already a few gray hairs and wrinkles upon his face. Meade was tall and thin as a rail with the worse set of teeth that Morgan had ever seen. On most days, he would smoke a long pipe or chew on a wedge of tobacco but tonight, he had put away his tobacco for a mugs of alcohol that his friend had insisted on buying.

Morgan ran her tongue across her upper teeth as she processed the information she had just received. "Jack Sparrow, eh? I remember Jack, highly doubt 'e would remember me. Tortuga is a wonderful town to meet friends and enemies," she said as she smirked in a most cat-like manner.

"Perhaps ye two should catch up on old times," Mead suggested as Morgan gave him a dirty look from over her mug. "He might be interested in that little venture of yours."

"I highly doubt that, Jonathan. I'm in that business fer myself, thank ye very much," Captain White snarled, glaring at a blond who had given Jonathan the eye. "No whore, pirate or rat will convince me otherwise."

"Are you callin' me a rat?" Jonathan asked, leaning towards her in a whisper.

She smiled as she leaned towards him. "Of course."

Jonathan threw his head back and laughed, 'haw-hawing' at her name calling. "Morgan if I knew yew any better, I'd kill ya for a remark like that."

Morgan just smirked at him. "And if I knew ye any less you'd be dead, mate."

Jonathan laughed at her again before getting serious. "Morgan, yer a great mate and probably the best female pirate I've ever seen in action.."

She snorted. "I'm the only female pirate you've seen in action," Morgan replied before taking a drink. "What is it that ye want, Jonathan?"

"There's a treasure to be found if yer one who'd like to go after it," he said slowly and gulping down half his grog.

Morgan watched some drunken sailors wander by as she thought about what Jonathan had just said. "What's yer price?"

"I want Jack Sparrow."

Captain White raised her eyebrows at that. "What do ye want with him?"

"Is it a matter to ye that ye'd be sticking yer nose into? I want him and his crew alive along with the Black Pearl. If ye must know, he has a map to an island I want on that ship."

White looked halfway interested at him. She still knew very few details about Mead's plan but she knew that the crew of the Cicatriz would be looking for something to do. "Are we agreed?" Mead asked as his black eyes stared back at her under the dim candlelit tavern.

"Aye," Captain White said before they shook on it. "Now..this treasure.. where can I find it?"

Jonathan leaned in close to her, his thin ghoulish face holding the answer. "That's what ye need to get Sparrow for," he whispered quietly before he leaned back in his chair. "I myself was once a member of 'is crew. That is, before Barbossa became Captain. Found a map to treasure and hid it before the Sparrow noticed I took it. I hid it in one of the floor boards before I got off that wretched ship fo' good. It was a good thing that I did for the next trip out was in search of that cursed Isle de Murte."

Morgan licked her drying lips. "Mead, if it's treasure ye want, I know where ye can get one for less trouble than it's worth.."

Jonathan cut her off before she had time to finish. "There's more to this than just treasure," he said mysteriously before downing the rest of his grog.

"And that ye won't tell..," Morgan added, catching on quickly.

"Does the idea of the most powerful army, an army that cannot die, attached to that gold attract your attention?"

Morgan looked at him curiously. "Besides, there's a rumor that Jack Sparrow knows where Isle of de Murte is hidden," Jonathan Mead added slyly as White's eyes flashed with greed.

"Isle de Murte?" she whispered softly.

"Ah.. so I see I've got yer interest," Jonathan said teasing her with a smile.

Morgan gave him a dirty look. "Of course, you fool. I've been tryin' to find that island since a child. One place my father always mentioned.."

"What about his compass?" Jonathan asked, knowing the type of response he'd get.

"I told you never to mention that!" Morgan growled at the gangly man as her eyes flashed with anger as she reached for her knife.

Mead just cackled his 'haw-haw' laugh at her. "Seems like you've done quite well without it."

".. and Sparrow's done just as well with it. Mangy cat." She spat in frustration.

Jonathan laughed back at her in amusement as she glared across at him. "What's yer plan?" she asked.

"The question, Morgan, is what is _your _plan. I want the crew alive and the map. Ye'll get yer share when I get the map."

"And why should I give it to you?" she protested. "With a map I could very well find the treasure meself."

"Not without me, Morgan. I'm the only one who knows how to read it and without me, yer useless with that map.   
Morgan nodded slowly. She could see Jonathan wanted to stay alive and was only looking out for his own skin. She didn't trust him completely but this adventure was what she was looking for.

White nodded before getting up from the table. "I want the crew alive," he reminded her. "I know yerthoughts on prisoners. Alive an' unharmed. You may have them when I finish with them."

"Fine," Morgan replied in annoyance. "They're yours when I get them," she told him before walking out of the tavern and off to her ship. Tomorrow morning she would begin searching for the Black Pearl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own…a notebook with this half finished story and a pair of bright orange men's pants. Too bad PotC isn't either of those.

**A/N:** Err..I'm sorry. These chapters keep being short. I know. I have a problem with that. I really need to work on that. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. College, ya know? Anyways, feedback would be nice.

I also changed the rating of this fic. I figured if LotR could get away with that much violence and still have it be PG-13, then so can I. Besides, most of the violence is over now anyways.

Review if you like: )

**Chapter 4**

As Annamaria set the naval ship on course to Port Royal, Jack quickly re-boarded it. He had a small piece of parchment paper rolled up in one hand and the dagger he had removed from the dead body still sticking out of his belt. While the rest of the crew boarded back onto the Black Pearl, Jack set the paper up on the mast of the British ship.

Removing the dagger from his belt, he stabbed it through his letter in one quick motion. The letter stayed, blowing a bit in the breeze but it wasn't going anywhere. Jack had solved his problem of telling the Commodore without even seeing him. He wasn't sure what James Norrington would do the next time they met and he'd rather not find out.

The ship was ghostly quiet while Jack made a quick inspection of it. Everything seemed to be in condition but the way to attract his attention, he still wasn't sure how to do this. Looking about him, his eyes finally settled on the British Flag flying high in the breeze. He began to smile slowly as a plan formed in his head.

After ten minutes, Jack was back on the Pearl. He looked over at the ghostly ship sailing into the harbor with an amused smile. That certainly would catch Norrington's attention. His bloody British flag was flying with a pair of men's trousers above them. There was no way he would miss that sign.

Gibbs chuckled as he watched the ship sail off, unmanned. "That'll get his attention, Jack. It's a good thing you're not a member of the Royal Navy. You'd be hanged for that."

"They already tried that once," Jack mumbled under his breath, steering his ship out of the bay. No, there would be no visit Will and his lovely Elizabeth on this trip. That would have to wait until next time.

"Kind of ironic, isn't it?" Gibbs said more to himself than anyone else but never the less, it intervened into Jack's thoughts.

"What's that?" Jack asked him nonchalantly.

"Captain White. Her 'art seems blacker than night."

Jack grunted at that. There was no real response he could give. "Never met her," he lied.

"Aye and it's a good thing ye haven't. Ye perhaps wouldn't be around to tell about it. Mean as a rattlesnake, that one."

Jack gave the wheel a slight turn as he listened to Gibbs. "What else do ye know?" he asked curiously.

"Only that she took over from 'er father, good man 'e was. Met him on a navel ship years ago. Back then Morgan was just a wee child and was sweeter than sugar. Don't know what rightly happened to her. Seems like she went crazy after her father died. Poor man. Heard she keeps his skull for good luck. 'course don't know if that's so since there are plenty o' tales that spin about that blood lass."

"Bloody Morgan," Jack responded gruffly. "What is it that her ship is called?"

This is where Gibbs stumbled to tell him the information he needed. "Ah..err..It's a Spanish named. It was called the White Sparrow for years. Henry White's name for it. After his death, it was changed."  
Jack gave him a look. " 'Course I don't know that much about her."

"Well then. I suppose we had better find somebody who does then. Savvy?" Captain Jack told him before giving the Pearl his full attention.

Mr. Gibbs looked on with wide eyes. "Jack, you don't mean to be telling me that we'll be looking for.."

"Do you have a better plan?" Jack asked coolly. His eyes never leaving the horizon in which they were heading towards.

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find anything to say to change Jack's mind. He knew Captain Jack Sparrow well enough to know that it would be impossible for him to change his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Hey! Guess What I Own! Guess! Guess! Guess!

A harmonica.

Hehe. What? Did you think I was gonna say PotC? Yeah right.

**A/N:** Sorry about the hold up guys, college can get a little nuts at times. I've been writing this as much as I can and I basically got a plot for it now, which is good. Yay for plot.

School is keeping me pretty busy. Freshman Seminar is thankfully done now which actually was the class I was getting the most homework in. Stupid. Anyways, since I had some time tonight, I figured I might as well type this out for ya'll.

Feedback is always appreciated. : )

**Chapter 5**

"Sir, there is a naval ship coming into port..," a young British officer said, barging into Commodore Norrington's office. Unfortunately before he could finish, he was cut off by James Norrington raising his hand to make him to stop mid-sentence.

Norrington didn't looked disturbed by his intrusion but it showed in his voice. "Mister Brannigan, next time you feel the need to enter my office unannounced you will be on guardhouse duty until you have learned better," he told the young soldier as he signed his named at the bottom of one more official document that needed his signature.

Brannigan still stood at attention as a look of embarrassment soon swept upon his face. "Yes, Sir."

"Now," Commodore Norrington said as he set down his feather pen and looked up at the boy. "What is the matter?"

"There is a ship. A British Naval Ship, Sir, and it's flying, Sir..," Lieutenant Brannigan swallowed nervously.

"_What_ is it flying, Brannigan?"

"It's flying a pair of men's trousers, Sir, along with the British flag," Brannigan replied softly in embarrassment.

James Norrington leaned over his desk at him. "Did you say a pair of _men's trousers_?" He asked, his eyebrows arched in curiosity.

"Yes, sir."

James pursed his lips in thought. "What about the crew?"

"No one has been spotted on board, sir."

Norrington thought about this for a moment. "Have Lieutenant Gillette take a ship out to meet them with some men."

The young naval officer nodded. "Yes, sir!" he exclaimed before rushing out of the room.

Commodore Norrington reached for his hat and coat that sat folded nearly at the corner of his desk. Another issue to deal with. Sparrow was still out there and now there were stories of another pirate. This one seemed to be one of the worst kinds, although James Norrington wasn't sure if there was any such thing as a good pirate.

No one had heard any stories first hand but they had seen the work that had been done. It was if they had no feeling, no remorse for their victims as some were found with body parts severed or missing, clothing torn, women raped, men were sometimes castrated and things were generally pilfered. Commodore Norrington knew they had to be stopped but how he could stop a gang of pirates, which he couldn't find?

These things bothered him as he left the fort and headed to the ship that was waiting for his arrival. It seemed as if there would be another group of drunken sailors to reprimand when he reached the ship sailing slowing towards them. Among them would also be a sailor missing his pants.

"Commodore Norrington, it seems as if this problem is much bigger than expected," Brannigan said as he handed a telescope over to him.

Norrington took it in annoyance, wondering what the foul smelling specimens on that ship were up to. When he put the telescope to his eye his worry became much larger.

The sailors that Norrington had sent out with Lieutenant Gillette had fixed the British flag but now they were motioning his ship to hurry up, while others just stood there staring at the decks. A few seagulls came swooping down onto the deck as a pale looking sailor chased them away. Something was definitely not right.

James snapped the telescope closed. "Have them speed up if all possible," he told Brannigan, handing back the telescope and watching the nearing ship like a hawk. Something perpetuated him about the whole business and now he knew it was more than drunken sailors.

When they finally reached the ship the crew boarded it slowly, taking the blood stained deck with wide eyes. Puddles had soaked their way into the wooden boards of the ship. Boards were half covered in the dark stains, ruining the newer looking finish of the ship.

"My Lord.."

"What happened here?"

Naval officers stared wide eyed at the decks as others murmured softly to each other words of worry. As Norrington took in the decks along with the rest of his men, Gillette quietly approached him.

"Sir, this is for you. It's from that pirate, Jack Sparrow," Gillette said softly, handing over the parchment paper and dagger Jack had used.

James Norrington snatched it from his hands in worry. "Gillette, take some men and clear up this deck," he told the Lieutenant as he began to read the letter.

"Yes sir!" Gillette said, as he rushed off to give the orders.

As James read the letter slowly his face turned for a look of worry to a look of complete horror. Rereading it again, the realizations of the words made him feel completely sick. The color drained out of his face when the comprehension of what had happened settled in on him.

Noticing that there seemed to be something wrong, Gillette came back to him in worry. "Commodore is there anything wrong?"

"Lieutenant, you have not read this letter have you?" Norrington replied softly.

"No, sir. It was addressed to you. I just noticed the name."

James Norrington put down the letter in his hands and bowed his head. "Gillette, please keep the officers out of the Captain's quarters," he said softly as he folded up the parchment and headed towards where Jack had informed him that his niece lay.

As he opened the door to the quarters, he quickly coved his mouth with the end of his sleeve. The stench of her body filled up the room with an unholy smell. James Norrington knew who it was without even approaching her. He was expecting his niece to arrive on an upcoming ship and from the note he had received, he knew this was the one. He left the room quickly because of the strong stench that was in the room.

"Gillette! Gillette, have the men take this body back to the ship. Funeral arrangements will be made immediately," Norrington ordered before he headed back to his ship. He needed to be alone. He needed think a few things over by himself. Today was turning into one hell of a day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Except Anne Baker and I killed her. XD Oops. And Morgan White too. She's not dead though. Well, not yet anyways. : )

**A/N:** Good grief! I haven't updated in what? A month? Good golly! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! Anyways, I'm on vacation now until the 26th when I start college back up again. So far I've written up to Chapter 15 and I think there's at least going to be at least 10 more or so. It's really starting to pick up. Hehe. I think you'll enjoy it when you read it. Well, Happy New Years and here's your Christmas present a bit late. : ) By the by, the chapters should get a bit longer after this.

**Chapter 6**

"Uncle James! Uncle James! Look what I found," the little girl cried joyfully as she ran through a blossoming garden, her blonde hair fluttering behind her as she held a butterfly up for her favorite uncle to see. It was Anne Baker at seven years old and in adoration of her favorite uncle, James Norrington, and how James remembered her in his mind. It was her trip out to see her uncle that had ended in her untimely death.

"Commodore," a soft voice called out to Norrington as he stood looking down at the fresh gravestone in Port Royal. "James," the voice called to him again as the owner reached out to grasp his arm gently.

Commodore Norrington looked up, somewhat startled out of his own thoughts. Turing towards the couple next to him he half smiled. "She would have been eighteen next month," he murmured softly.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Elizabeth told him gently.

"Is there anything we can do to help to find whom you're after?" Will asked curiously. They had never been the closest of friends but there was no reason why Will would not want to help him.

Norrington tried smiling again. "No, I believe the British Army will be able to take care of this."

"The last time you said something like that, I ended up doing it on my own," Will replied with a boyish smirk.

James tried to smile at that as he looked down to the freshly covered grave. "Your friend, Mr. Sparrow has been somewhat helpful on this subject. He has given us a name and sent both the ship and Anne to us. He has proven himself to be a useful ally."

"I don't think Jack would consider himself to be an ally to the British Navy," Will replied.

"Nevertheless, he has given us useful information to find this Morgan White person," James replied before replacing his hat that he had gripped tightly in his hands since the funeral an hour before.

"Commodore, the ships are ready," Gillette said as he approached James. With a nod to him, Norrington turned back to the couple in front of him.

"Please give my apologize to your father. I will not see him before I leave," Norrington said with a nod to Elizabeth. "And you, Mr. Turner, please do not follow me this time. It will be hard enough with the fact that a notorious pirate is helping us," Will smirked at that before the Commodore headed on his way with Gillette. He wasn't sure if he could trust Jack Sparrow and allowing Mr. Turner along would not help the situation he was finding himself in.

--

"Gibbs," Jack began as Gibbs began to pass by him. "Tell me more about this lass. This Morgan White."

"She's a woman of the worst sort," Gibbs replied as he watched the sails of the Black Pearl. "Most of 'em usually have feelings, from what I've heard, but from the tales of White, I wouldn't be surprised if she's as hollow as those gray eyes they speak of."

"Grey eyes?" Jack asked curiously.

"Aye. Seems kind of odd but fitting for a lass of that sort," Gibbs replied as Jack stared towards the sea, following every word that Gibbs was saying.

"'Course that could just be a tale," he said as he noticed the look on Jack's face. "Something troubling ya, Jack?"

Something had struck a cord within Jack. He wasn't exactly sure what it was but it was something he had forgotten long ago. As he opened his mouth to ask Gibbs another question, Duncan shouted from the crow's nest.

"Ship ho!"

Jack looked up to notice the direction the sailor was pointing in before he headed towards the rail. It was far away from them but it seemed to be heading their way. Without taking out his compass, Jack had a feeling that they needed to be prepared. It could be the ship he was looking for.

"Men! Load the cannons! Prepare for battle!" Jack shouted to his men. If it was them, he would be ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** You should know I don't own them by now, don't you?

**A/N:** WOW! It's been a while since an update. Don't worry though, I've actually finished writing this up. I'm surprised at how good it actually is. It's still a mystery to most of you what is going to happen next but I hope you'll enjoy it that way.

If you've been following all along, I've changed the title of this from Death is a Weapon to The Island of Lost Soul. I think it really fits a lot better now. I've revamped some of the story and made it a bit less violent. Besides that, it's basically the same. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

As the men loaded the cannons on the Black Pearl, the ship was fast approaching. He wasn't sure if it was the Cicatriz and Jack held the wheel tensely wondering of the upcoming battle that might ensue. Annamaria stood by and watched the approaching ship. As she muttered a tumble of swear words under her breath, Captain Sparrow chuckled softly.

"Now, now Annamaria. In a few minutes you might be saying it to her face. Wouldn't ye like to wait?"

She looked over at him with amusement. "That was just a warm up," Anna replied, easing a little of the tension that was felt throughout the Black Pearl. Jack chuckled but his amusement didn't last long.

"Captain, they're putting up a flag of truce," Jack looked up suddenly at his sailor's comment. This was unexpected and seemingly quite deliberate. The sailors on the approaching ship still seemed armed but they hadn't fired a single shot. It was odd to say the least and if this was the ship Sparrow was searching for, there were no signs of Captain Morgan White.

"Hullo there!" a sailor shouted cheerfully to the sailors of the Pearl.

"Annamaria..," Jack said as he moved away from the wheel. Before he could finish his sentence, she was at his place by the wheel.

"We've run out of fresh water! Most of our sailors have become sick. We don't want to fight you if we don't have to."

"Are you the Captain?" Jack shouted back.

"No. He's dead or nearly. Doesn't really matter," the tall dark haired pirate responded with half a laugh. "I'm Tuck Wright."

Jack thought about it for a moment. It didn't seem right but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something was wrong about the whole thing. Jack felt as if he should recognize the figurehead of the ship of a lady who held a sword across her chest. As he looked at the ship, it gave him a bad feeling. It was if it had bad karma attached to it. Something was just not right.

Jack didn't respond to the dark haired pirate. He just tossed a look towards Annamaria and Gibbs as he figured out what to do next. Before he had to, the other ship decided for him.

"We are laying our arms down," Tuck said as the crew began unfastening and laying down their weapons on the deck of the ship. "If you wish to take us prisoner that is your choice. Either way, we will die at sea."

"Jack, what is it that you suppose we do?" Gibbs asked, not one of them knowing of the danger that awaited them in the shadows of that ship.

"They surrendered to us. Might as well take them aboard. See if they've got anything that might be of any use," Sparrow said, turning to Gibbs. "Prepare to board," Jack shouted to the crew who were patiently awaiting orders. "Cotton, Duncan, get their guns. The rest of you split up. Annamaria, follow me.

In response to his orders, he reviewed the dirty look from her. She could take care of herself and they both knew that but Jack knew of the safety in numbers.

The pirates of the Black Pearl boarded the silent ship and began tying their prisoners with the extra rope from the Pearl. People might have been easier to search while they were dead but these pirates weren't putting up much of a fight.

As they were brought aboard the Pearl, some of Jack's crew made a search below deck. "There's no food, Jack. No food and no water. They're starving to death, poor devils," Gibbs said as he reappeared with some of the crew.

"If you are going to sink our ship, will you let the Captain know so that he may be prepared for his death," a dark Mexican with a thick accent said before he was brought to the other ship.

Jack gave him a quick nod. "We'll tell yer captain of our plans."

"Mucho gracious, senior," the Mexican replied as he was transported to the Pearl.

Jack looked over towards Annamaria but found she had gone. "Bloody woman," he mumbled as he wandered off to find the Captain's quarters.

As he opened the door to what he assumed was the right room, he stopped suddenly at the sight he saw before him. Pounds of flour, crates of chicken and most importantly, barrels of water were lined up against the walls and stacked nearly to the ceiling. That wasn't what surprised Jack as much as the eyes that were holding Annamaria back. It looked as if the devil himself was hidden in the shadows of the dimly lit room.

Before Jack could protest to anything, he felt the sharp point of a blade poking into his back. "Welcome aboard the Cicatriz, Captain Sparrow. I've heard so much about you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's PotC and I couldn't own actually pirates from the Caribbean since they were real and I don't own real people.

**A/N:** Go back and read Chapter 7 if you haven't read it lately!

**Chapter 8**

It wasn't a voice behind Jack Sparrow that spoke. It was the voice that held Annamaria prisoner which had spoken those words. Jack looked towards it with recognition. It was the voice of a woman that had been hardened by years of work and male influence upon her life. He had known a woman such as that and he wondered if she was the one.

"I wouldn't try anything," she said as Jack felt himself being quickly unarmed by the man behind him. He still couldn't see the face of the woman yet he felt he knew who she was now.

"You wouldn't mind introducing yerself now that we've met, would you?" Jack asked the figure who stood in the darkness.

"All in good time, Sparrow. All in good time. Lars, take this little pirate out of my way," she told her associate as she knocked out Annamaria with the butt of her gun and released her onto the floor in an unconscious heap. "Captain Sparrow has something to tell his crew."

Morgan stepped over the limp body of the female pirate with little interest and stood in front of the man she had known years before. She now stood facing Sparrow eye to eye and he could now study her face in the dimness of her quarters. She was tanned by the sun with cold gray eyes that stared at coldly at him. She was a bit shorter than him and was dressed just like a man in a white shirt, dark pants and high boots. Nothing about her seemed feminine but perhaps she could have been beautiful if the fates had allowed it.

They studied each other carefully, sizing each other up and trying to figure out their weaknesses. Jack couldn't think of any way to escape and he was certain the Morgan wouldn't let him go now that she had trapped her prey. He was beginning to place the face with a name from his past when he noticed a pistol being cocked into his belly. He cursed himself silently for getting into this situation as he remembered who he was facing.

Footsteps could be heard approaching and yet no one in the room moved. "Jack, I think this is..," Gibbs trailed off as he entered the room, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as he realized that a gun was pointed at his captain.

The silence of the room had been briefly interrupted but it grew once again as the pirate behind Jack disarmed Gibbs as well. Morgan continued to look at Jack, a cold hate burning in her eyes for him with no interest in anyone else in the room.

"I think it's time you gave a few orders, Mr. Sparrow," Morgan said, motioning him to the door with her gun.

He did as she asked, not wanting a bullet in his chest. "What do you want?" he asked in a whisper as he made his way towards the door.

"Tell your men to throw down their weapons and let my men go," she hoarsely whispered back, her pistol pushed into his back as she began to prod him out onto the deck.

"And if they don't?" Jack asked, pausing for a moment before he stepped out into the sunlight.  
"Lars will take care of your friends and I will take care of you," Morgan replied, moving her pistol to the back of his neck.

Jack swallowed, feeling the muzzle of the gun pressing deeply into the back of his neck. This wasn't much of an improvement.

"Alright," he replied quietly as they reached the deck of the ship. "I'll do it."

In a slight moment of time, Morgan White's men had retaken their ship, along with the Black Pearl. The crew had been separated so that half of the crew was in the brig of each ship. Most had been obeyed silently except for Annamaria who nearly took out two of Morgan's men before Lars knocked her out again and dropped her in a cell with Jack. With the ships on their way back to Jonathan, Morgan was back into her quarters, after her crew had moved their supplies from it. She had sent for Jack when the last of the provisions had been moved, the skull of Henry White still sitting on her desk. It was there that Jack found her, silently cursing both men in her lives.

Jack had been shoved in her room and she looked up at his awkward arrival. "Ah, Jack. I've been expecting you," she said rising from her desk. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Without acknowledging her presence, he sidestepped her and picked up the skull that lay on her desk. Looking it over with half-interest, he said finally, "I suppose this is all that's left of your father?"

She glared at him for daring to touch her father's head. "Henry the skull, are you proud of what your daughter has become?" he asked it seriously before putting it up to his ear to listen.

Morgan glared at him fiercely before snatching the skull away from him. "Don't ye dare impugn my father's memory," she scowled back at him, her eyes becoming black with hate.

Sparrow put his hands up in protection against her hate to him. "I should have killed you for that," she threatened, placing the skull back on the table.

"And why don't you? Go ahead. Ye got me and me crew locked in the brigs. Providing that the tales I've heard of you are true, we would have been dead long before this."

"I have more interest in you and yer crew than just a daily killing," Morgan replied as she walked over to the window that overlooked into the sea.

"And why is that?"

She looked over at him with eyes cold as glass. Jack caught on pretty quickly. She wasn't going to tell him even if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Tuck!" Morgan shouted, cutting their conversation short.

The dark haired pirated barged into her quarters, without uttering a word. "Get him out of here," she told him, turning back towards the window.

Tuck dragged Jack out of the room by his arm and began leading him back to his cell while Morgan turned back to look at the closed door to her room. "Bastard," she spit under her breath.

Her eyes fell back onto the skull on her table and her eyes flashed with anger. "It's all your fault. You know that, don't you?" she snarled at the skull before heaving it across the room in anger.

It hit the wall with a thud before bouncing off and landing the right way on the ground. The skull had not shattered nor did it do any damage to the wall it had stuck.

A moment later, Morgan fell down slowly on her knees next to it. "I'm sorry," she whispered quietly as she picked it up and grasped it tightly to her chest. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own Morgan and Jonathan. Everyone else you recognize is owned by the mouse.

**A/N: **So, what do you think? It's definitely getting there now. Plot is finally moving along and after this, well, it's going to get fun. Updates should be much faster now since I have this story finished and I actually have the time on break to type the whole thing out. Woohoo. Although, I am only going to be updating this probably once a week but maybe it'll be more if I want. I think a chapter a week is good considering I use to not update for months at a time. Anyway, here it is so, Merry Christmas & Happy Hanukah.

**Chapter 9**

"He said to wait here," a gangly barkeep said to James Norrington. James looked around the poorly kept tavern as the gawky man sauntered away. He didn't like the looks of the place at all. The lighting was dim and characters whom he would probably cut his throat for a few pounds lined the bar. As he sat down, he felt a little out of place wearing his naval uniform as he seemed to disturb a few characters by his presence.

It hadn't been his choice to meet here. He had received news that a man had information on the woman he was looking for and was ready to give it up at a price. The note to Norrington had told him to come to the Lusty Wench in the small town where James had stopped to reload his ship with supplies. He was told to tell the barkeep he was there for a "goldfish" and to his surprise, the barkeep had seated him in a darkly secluded corner table in the room. All Norrington could do now was wait.

"Mr. Norrington, I presume?" a dark hooded man asked as he stood in front of his table not even five minutes later.

"Commodore Norrington," James replied, standing to meet this new man and to try to get a good glance at his face.

The man grunted in reply and sat down at the table across from him. "Do you have what I asked for?"

"Yes," Norrington replied, joining him at the table as he produced a small pouch from his coat.

The man took the pouch from Norrington and peered into it with interest before spreading the contents of the coins out onto the table for a quick count. After he was satisfied at the amount which had been given him, the hooded man quickly placed the coins back into the bag before he began to speak.

"There is an island southwest of here called Blacknook. On the most northern side of the island is a town called Allenport. That's where you'll find her," the man said quietly.

James didn't trust him. For all he knew, this hooded man could have been one of White's men himself. "Do you know of her well," Norrington asked with raised eyebrows.

The man laughed. "Of course. I am what you might call a very close friend of hers but I've come to the point of disagreement with the lass."

Norrington became uninterested in that piece of news. If it was one of White's men that was going to turn on her, he had nothing to do with it. It only proved to him that he would not be able to trust this mysterious man, whoever he might be.

"I suppose that you know of Jack Sparrow then," James commented to see how Sparrow stood with this darkened man.

"Ha! I know 'em," the man responded, fingering for a cigar in his pocket. "His days as a pirate are soon to be numbered. I have received word of a plan that will soon remove him from existence as well." As the darkly hooded man took the candle from the table and brought it up to his face to light his cigar, Norrington was able to study his features quickly. Dark long hair, a short black beard and a cut beneath his eye seemed to be the facts that he remembered most before the cigar was lit and the candle was returned to its place.

"I see" Norrington said, trying not to show any emotion towards this fellows appearance or to the last comment that he made. It didn't seem to go unnoticed by the man with the cigar.

"Well, well," the man began with a sneer. "Would you have something against the death of a pirate such as the likes of Jack Sparrow?"

"I am grateful to him for a deed he did for me in the past. I am in his debt," Norrington replied as he looked down at his hands.

"Well, aren't you an upstanding gent. It's none of my business what he done for you as it is none of yer business what fate may soon befall him."

"I want Morgan," Norrington said coldly as he brought he back to the subject.

"And you shall have her. It would be a sad day when the name of Captain Morgan White does not make men freeze with fear. My apologized to any misfortune she may had put you through." James stared back at him as the man continued. "I told you where she'll be and if she's not, well mate, you're only out a few coins," the hooded man told him as he stood up. "We'll meet again Mister Norrington," he said as he removed the cigar from his mouth and slipped quickly away.

Norrington had gotten what he wanted - information on Morgan White. If this man was right, he would find her in Allenport. For treasons under the law of England she would be killed before her carnage became even bloodier. He would get revenge for his niece's death but he was not thrilled about the news about Jack Sparrow. He had been somewhat of an ally to James during this dilemma and he felt somewhat indebted to at least give him a word of thanks. If the matter was out of his hands, James knew there was nothing he could do. His attention was fully again on getting Morgan White.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't know of any towns named Allenport in the Caribbean off the top of my head so I probably own that and all the people there in this story. Except for the very few who belong in Disney's Pirate realm. Boy, I think I'd like to visit that realm. It would definitely be a nice change from snowy New York.

**A/N:** Happy New Year ya'll. Hope it treats you good. This year for me was really crappy so I'm hoping this new year brings some good stuff.

**Chapter 10**

Morgan looked towards the town of Allenport that she was quickly approaching. The wind had picked up these last few days of her trip and it had separated her from the Black Pearl and her crew that was manning it. She had lost sight of them the day before but knew that they would be trailing her to port. Morgan hoped to wait for them in Allenport where she would be meeting Jonathan as planned. If her eyes were not deceiving her, Morgan believed she could see him already waiting her arrival at the docks. His tall frame and presence that he had made him easy to recognize, even from a distance.

She had kept the Black Pearl in perfect condition as he had asked, knowing that her crew would be keeping it as she had asked them before she had boarded her own ship that day. She hadn't seen Jack Sparrow since then and Morgan had no interest in seeing him if she had no need for him. He was in the brig with the rest of his pesky crew, including that female pirate whom she supposed might be his mistress. It was no real interest of hers but she had separated the two nevertheless. Morgan thought with a smile that they should be feeling quite full from their diet of stale bread and rainwater that Lars had brought them daily. Their misery would soon be over when Jonathan took them as prisoners. She smiled at the thought as she watching the dock which they were steadily approaching.

Jonathan waited impatiently on the dock of Allenport. He wanted the Pearl and he wanted Sparrow dead. He knew that would be an easy task to accomplish but Jonathan couldn't do it just yet. First, he needed to get Morgan out of the way.

He looked back as he heard a small cluster of troops marched past a street in the town. The citizens had been a bit perplexed at the soldiers who had taken positions in their town a few days before and rumors had already begun to spread. Some had said they were making a routine check throughout the British providences in the Caribbean while others had thought they were out to catch a much larger fish. Jonathan didn't worry about such things. He knew they weren't after him.

"Jonathan!" a feminine voice shouted to him from over the side of the approaching ship as he tried to locate her position. "You're prize will be arriving tomorrow," Morgan shouted to him as she clung to a rope that held her from falling off her own ship.

"Morgan, lass! Nice to see you in once piece," he shouted back, much louder than needed, as a rope was tossed over the side of the ship to him.

Jonathan pulled himself aboard as Morgan shouted orders to her men as they were quickly anchoring the ship into the harbor of Allenport. They needed no instructions as they quickly busied themselves but Morgan shouted them anyway out of habit.

"Part of the crew of the Black Pearl is in the brig. Sparrow and some of his crew," Morgan told Jonathan as soon as the Cicatriz had been securely docked. "The Black Pearl should be here by tomorrow. We were both delayed but when the wind picked up again, they weren't quick enough to catch it," she told him, her voice gravelly from shouting.

"I want to see Sparrow," Jonathan insisted.

She studied him for a moment. "I told you. He's in the brig."

"Bring him up," he replied.

"Bring him up yerself," Morgan growled back as her crew watched the argument that was taking place. "Me and me crew are off te the Broken Blade to celebrate," she told him before making a wide motion to her crew that signified that they were free to leave.

As the crew yipped and howled with joy and flung ropes down the side of the ship to climb down, Jonathan pulled Morgan back. "The Pearl better be here tomorrow," he threatened.

Morgan glared back at him as she pulled her wrist from his grasp. "If it's not, it's your own men's fault," she told him before stalking off to talk to two of her men about standing guard.

Jonathan looked towards two of his own men who had stayed behind. "Get me Sparrow," he ordered them before he turned and headed towards the kitchen of the ship.

Onshore, a British officer had pulled his friends to the side. "Did you hear that man? He called that woman Morgan."

"Aye, I heard him. It could be who Commodore Norrington is looking for," his fellow officer replied as they paused in the street.

"He would be impressed if we brought her in ourselves. Might even promote us," the third officer commented.

"The Commodore would be pleased," the second soldier murmured back in agreement.

The three looked at one another as a plan began to form in their minds. They all knew that the Commodore had wanted Morgan White and they had wanted to bring her down themselves. Unfortunately, none of them would succeed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Owning nothing except..well, nothing.

**A/N:** Smithy is right if you've been reading the reviews. So thanks for bringing that up! If any of you are interested in what piracy was really like, you should definately read David Cordingly's book. It's very informational.

Look for some backstory on Morgan!

**Chapter 11**

"Time to see the Captain," Lefty growled as he unlocked the door to Jack's cell and pulled him to his feet. The weather beaten pirate was one of Jonathan's men who had received his name from the fact he had lost his arm in a sea battle. With his good arm, Lefty nudged Jack up the stairs. Being a little weak from his daily diet of bread and water, Jack had to be forcibly pushed up parts of the stairs. Jack was only a lightweight compared to Lefty, whose weight was nearly double that of Jack's even though he only had the use of one arm. Lefty's talents as a pirate didn't seemed to be hindered by the use of one arm and it didn't seem to bother Jonathan who was glad to have such a man on his side.

The one armed man brought Jack into the small cooking area of the Cicatriz, tossing him onto the floor in front of Jonathan in a heap. Jack lay there for a moment, trying to get enough strength to pull himself off the floor and look up to whom he supposed was Morgan. The surprise came when he found himself looking up into the face of Jonathan Meade, a man he had know years before as a young boy.

"Good afternoon Mr. Sparrow. It's been a long time, hasn't it Jack?" he said before the stunned pirate was knocked out from behind.

...

Morgan was well on her way into Allenport, looking for Tuck and Lars whom he had promised her a mug of rum and a game of knife throwing, which was one of her favorites. She had always found knives to be her favorite weapon of choice and always carried at least two on herself at all times, knowing that a loading pistol might not always work. Morgan had even placed an order for a specific two bladed knife to be made especially for herself at the town's blacksmith shop the last time Morgan had been there and tomorrow morning she would be picking up the finished product. She hoped she'd have something to try it out on after that time, perhaps on the next person who crossed her.

She was a bit annoyed to see so many red coats in Allenport this day. Morgan had never seen them here before and it seemed to her that she would soon have to find a new town since this one was now under the watch of the British as well. White had enough run-ins with them to know that she didn't like them very much. She didn't like them very much at all. Out of all the enemies on her list, she would consider them to be the worse of all. At the moment, her anger was rising slowing towards them as she realized that three of them had just followed her down the alley.

"Captain White, I presume?" one of them asked.

She turned and looked him over, studying the other two who were waiting for some sign to move in on her. Morgan smirked to herself, realizing that three of them wouldn't get the job done. How stupid could their Navy be? She was Captain Morgan White. It wouldn't be too hard for her to escape from them.

"Who wants to know?" she asked finally.

"Lieutenant Ricks, Madam. If you are Captain White, our commanding officer would like to have a few words with you," the soldier replied, taking a step closer to her.

"I'm not interested," Morgan replied coldly as she stood her ground.

"I'm sorry Miss White," the Lieutenant said, bravely taking a step closer. "You are White, aren't you? You'll have to come along with us," Ricks insisted.

She watched him cautiously, her hand already on the knife in her belt. "I don't think you've got the right person," Morgan replied slowly before quickly pulling her first knife out and lodging it into the chest of the man behind her.

Ricks had his musket ready and as she moved from his line of fire, he stopped suddenly as a knife wedged its way into his back from the man who stood up the street. The other soldier looked on in shock which gave Morgan enough time to knock him down into a crumbled heap with the butt of the fallen man's musket.

Her heart thumped loudly as she looked down the alley to find her cook, Philip, standing there. She smiled gratefully at him before pulling her knife from the fallen officer.

"That's another time I owe you my life," Morgan said, cleaning her knife on the dead man's clothes.

"Think of it as repaid from the many times your father saved my own," Philip replied as he walked towards the fallen bodies to retrieve his knife.

Morgan seemed to stiffen at the mention of her father. "He was talented, was he not?"

Philip shook his head. "Not talented, Morgan. He was a respectable man, even as a pirate. He reached for his knife. "Jack is too, you know."

"Jack?" Morgan exclaimed as she whirled towards him. "Jack does not belong in the same category as my father! He's a thief," she snarled.

Philip sighed. "I will not argue the facts with you, lass. How long has it been since you've had that hate for Sparrow? I know when it began, I was there and it has nothing to do with Jack himself, ye know that don't you?"

Morgan stared at him. The years that he had been with her father and now with her as a pirate were coming back to haunt her. Philip knew her too well to let this continue any farther. "We should leave," she said finally as she glanced down at the bodies before them. "Gather the crew and bring them back to the dock. I'll meet you on the way," Morgan replied before turning and walking from Philip's sight.

He sighed looked down at the men before him. Philip knew she'd be alright for the time being. Morgan would find some place to hide from the soldiers on their way back to the ship and then she'd meet up with them. He knew she needed to think about what he said. He had watched these years as she had grown up with hate burning in her soul and it was now that Philip couldn't stand it anymore. Henry White wouldn't have wanted his daughter like that.

Morgan stood in the darkness of the alley closest to the dock, staring solemnly into the night. There would be no celebrating tonight. The British weren't here for just a mere vacation. They were here for her and she knew it. Morgan knew she wouldn't be safe in Allenport again and neither would any of her men. They needed to get back to the Cicatriz but she couldn't gather them together. That's what fueled her anger. She felt useless again, just like the day they had killed her father.

Morgan squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to forget how she had witnessed her father being hung. She was only sixteen at the time and he had been a pirate for only the last eight years of his life. He had been a good sailor until then and it was after he left her behind when she was six that he began to change. He didn't come back for two years and when he returned, there was something strange about him. Henry White wasn't the same father she had known.

She had stayed with Philip during that time. He had always been a pirate and a friend that Henry White could count on. He never spoke again of that trip but now, at twenty-two, Morgan was closer to finding out some of the answers she had wondered about her father that had plagued her for years.

...

"Why Jack Sparrow, don't you recognize me?" Jonathan asked his captive who was reawakening from where he lay on the floor. "It was many years ago when you marooned me from your ship. Too bad you didn't kill me when you had the chance. That mistake will cost you."

"Jonathan Meade," Jack grumbled, the back of his head throbbing from the hit he had taken. "A cabin boy's duties never did include stealing from his own crew."

"So you do remember me then?" Meade said, admiring his reflection with a smile in one of Philip's cooking knives.

"How could I forget the mad cabin boy who chopped the cook's own hand off. I remember his cooking was bad but not bad enough to kill him over," Jack replied dryly as he began to sit up, his head throbbing every time he moved.

"And how is your own hand? Still have that cut I gave you years ago?" Jonathan asked, eyeing the cloth thaw was wrapped around Jack's wrist and hand. "Would you like the other one to match it?" he asked with a fire in his eyes before snatching Jack's wrist up onto the counter top.

Jack winced at the strange position that Jonathan had pulled his wrist into but he knew there would be worse pain to come. He could see the large butcher's knife that Meade brandished in his hand and it wouldn't be long before he would feel the blade of it biting into his skin.

"You know, I had Morgan keep you just for me. I think she did a very good job of it too. Did she treat you well? Hmm?" Jonathan asked as he brought the blade down slowly onto Jack's wrist.

"I bet she's dead by now. I saw British soldiers patrolling this island looking for her. She did a very bad thing killing the Commodore's niece. He's very angry," Jonathan paused for a moment as he contemplated the knife that was pressing into his enemy's wrist. "Do you think I should just cut the whole thing off, Jack?"

Jack Sparrow bit down hard onto his tongue as he felt the butcher's knife pierce through his skin. Jonathan was going painfully slow and it would be hours before Jack knew anyone could help him. By then it might be too late.

There was nothing Jack could do. Every time he opened his eyes, he could see Meade's man watching him. His weapons had been confiscated by Morgan at the time of his capture and although he still had a knife inside his boot, there would be no way he could kill them both without being killed himself. Jack saw no way out of this situation without a little help. Lucky for him, his help had just arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** See previous disclaimers. I'm tired of writing these.

**A/N: **If you're reading, please review. Please. I want to know if you're enjoying this or if you're not, give some constructive criticism. I know there might be a few plot holes here and there that I'm missing so if you want to help and drop me a line to tell me what I'm missing, I'd be grateful.

**Chapter 12**

"Jonathan, what the hell is going on?" Morgan cried angrily as she barged into the kitchen of the Cicatriz.

"Just a little torture, White. I supposed you wouldn't mind if I did some when you were away," Jonathan replied as he let up on the knife that was pushing into Jack Sparrow's wrist and the pirate snatched it back in pain.

"With my butcher knife?" Philip growled furiously at him as he barged past Morgan.

"Damn it, Jonathan. He has to cook with that thing." Morgan said in annoyance as Philip pulled the knife away from Jonathan. "Next time you want to torture someone, use your own knife."

"Apologize, Morgan. I thought you enjoy torture," Meade said innocently as Jack gasped for breath.

"I enjoy torture when British officers aren't trying to kill me and I have to bring my crew back aboard ship because of it! I also enjoy it when the torturer isn't stupid enough to use a butcher's knife that's used to make food for me and me crew!" she growled angrily at him.

"The British troops are here?" Jonathan asked innocently. "How would they know you were here?"

Jack looked up at the two arguing pirates with curiosity as he held his wrist. What was Jonathan trying to do exactly? Obviously, Jack mused, he needed Morgan for it.

"Bloody British," Morgan growled in annoyance.

"Well, I for one am glad to see that you were unharmed," Jonathan replied as she slung an arm around her shoulder and lead her out of the room, his pirate, Lefty, following along. "Now, tomorrow when the Pearl arrives..," he trailed off as they headed towards the Captain's quarters.

Philip watched them go before retrieving a bucket of water from next to the counter. Kneeling down next to Jack, he began undoing the handkerchief around his neck . "Here now, Sparrow," he said, removing Jack's grasp on his blood covered wrist. "I've seen worse cuts than that," Philip told him, his paw like hands gently cleaning Jack's wound. "You're lucky Jonathan didn't go much further. Could have meant a slow death for you, mate."

Jack stared up at him gratefully. There was something familiar about him but he just couldn't place it.

"Don't recon you remember me, do ye Capt'n Sparrow? My hair was a bit darker then and my beard was a bit more trimmed," Philip said as he went to retrieve a bottle of liquor from his shelf and another basin for water.

Faces and various names sped through is memory as she tried to place the older pirate. "Moore," Jack replied finally. "Philip Moore. I didn't know you were on this ship."

Philip half-smiled beneath his beard. "That's right, Capt'n. Must have been that gin I'd sneak in your supper every night," he said with a wink as he pulled up a stool next the pirate.

"How did you end up working for Morgan? Jack said, concentration on the man in front of him to keep himself awake. He was already weak from lack of food and his loss of blood was not helping the situation.

"You remember Henry White, don't ye? The one who gave you that compass?" Philip asked as he poured some of the liquor onto Jack's wound.

Jack hissed at the pain before responding. "Aye," he replied, fighting back the pain that was exploding inside him.

"Before he died, he promised me to take care of Morgan for him. God knows I haven't' done a very good job of it. She went mad when he died. Still keeps his skull in her quarters, I suppose you've seen it," he shook his head. "She might have been a fine lass had he left her with his sister in England when she was a girl. It's too late for that now," Philip said sadly as he cleaned Jack's wound as well as he could.

"What of this Meade fellow? When did she meet up with him?" Jack asked as Philip bandaged his wrist with his handkerchief.

"Don't rightly remember. Must have been a year or two before or after her father's death. Always been a good source of information for her, he has," Philip said as he finished tying his handkerchief to Jack's wrist.

"I need to talk to her about him. As an old friend, do you think you could allow me to see Morgan tonight?" Jack asked him hopefully.

Moore thought it over for a moment. "Don't know if I can do that, Jack. She hate you and I wouldn't want to push your luck with the lass," he said, standing up. "I'll tell you what I will do. I'll let you stay here for a bit though. I'll be making stew tonight and I know that'd ye'll be wanted a change from stale bread that Lars bring ye. I'll see what I can do about the rest.

Jack nodded gratefully. He wouldn't mind having a change of scenery either. Maybe things would finally go his way for a while. At least he'd get something good to eat in the deal. Perhaps having an old friend aboard could work to his advantage. Philip might be able to change Morgan's mind but he wasn't too sure of that. If what he remembered of her went, she was still stubborn as a mule.

In the Captain's quarters, Jonathan chuckled. "Those poor English men. I'll wager they never knew what happened," he said after Morgan had relayed to him what had happened to the British officers who had tried to arrest her.

"It is a rather unfortunate demise," Morgan replied nonchalantly. "I for one would like to know how I was killed, unlike our poor Lieutenant. Death is a weapon, Jonathan. Either you use the blunted end or the point."

"I would prefer the blunt end," he said as he examined a book in her quarters.

"Not I. I'd take the sharp."

"Less pain?" Jonathan asked with raised eyebrows as he read the book's title. He didn't know Morgan liked Shakespeare.

"Perhaps," she replied, leaving it open for discussion.

"Do you remember a family called Meade that your father visited here?" Jonathan asked, changing the topic.

"Aye. I never went with him, of course but I do remember the name," Morgan replied as she glanced down at the skull on her desk.

"You do know my last name is Meade, do ye not?" Jonathan asked as he turned to watch her carefully, feeling inside his shirt pocket for a cigar.

"Is it now? After all these years you finally let me in on that, eh?" Morgan asked teasingly. "No relation to the Meades in Allenport or is that what you'll be telling me next?"

"Aye and the reason why I insisted ye never touch me, Morgan. The Meade's are kin to ya," Jonathan told her, placing the cigar in his mouth and moved closer to where she sat.

"That so?" Morgan asked as she pushed the lantern closer to him to use as a light. "Well I see now why we never shared a bed."

Jonathan took a moment to get the small cigar to light over the lantern before resonding. "If I had been anyone else, Morgan, it might have been different," he said finally. "I'm your brother."

"Oh," she said casually. "That all?"

Jonathan studied her carefully. "You knew?"

White snorted. "I knew long ago. Henry never took me with him to the Meade's and for obvious reasons. A child would have ruined the fun he was having with the wench," she gave him a pointed look. "Yer mother," Morgan added before glancing down at the skull on her desk. "I knew. I had heard of wench Meade many years before and the child she had. I hadn't known it was you until you refused me years ago. Then I knew it was you, Jonathan Meade, my younger brother," she replied quietly.

"Then what I have to tell you next won't come as much of a surprise," Jonathan began as he took a seat on her desk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Here's a reminder: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does.

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

James Norrington had been in Allenport nearly a week and had seen no sign of Morgan White as of yet. He had heard plenty of stories from the simple town folk but they did not have much information that James could use to his advantage. Most of the villagers had offered their stories at a small price but done of them were too useful to him. He felt he would soon be depleting his funds before he received any substantial news on Morgan.

He had walked the streets of the town every morning and would know them by heart if his watch over the town continued. James was beginning to wonder if the information he had received was useless to him. Perhaps White had already heard of his temporary residence in Allenport and had already spent spies to watch him as he searched for her. He was also considering that perhaps it was Morgan herself who had sent the man to lead him here and was laughing at his expensive while she continued to practice her piracy in the Caribbean. James was angry at himself for following the advice of a stranger he didn't know. He chided himself, realizing that it would teach him to take information from unknown informants.

"Commodore!" a voice shouted to him from the end of the street. He knew it was one of his own men before he turned around. James only wished they had good news for him.

"Commodore! It's Lieutenants Ricks, Fielding, and Wheelwright, sir!" the tone of the soldier's voice said everything to Norrington. He knew it was bad news.

James ran down the street, his sword jostling in his side and rattling loudly. If they had any information, it might mean Morgan was on the island. It would mean his information was good at that but he wasn't sure if he had wished for any news if it meant another death for someone he knew. When he reached the soldier who stood at the end of the street, he quickly showed the Commodore the way.

"Lieutenant Ricks and Fielding are dead, sir," the soldier said, quickly leading him down a side street. "Wheelwright was knocked unconscious and is finally coming around."

"Did he say anything?" James asked worriedly as he kept quickly in step with the officer.

"No, sir. Not yet. Gillette bade me to fetch you before he said anything, sir," the soldier replied as they turned a corner and quickly hurried towards a cluster of British men down the street.

The two men slowed down as they began to approach the small group of British officers that stood in the emptied street. James noticed first the body of Lieutenant Ricks who was being rolled face up by some of the officers. He watched one of the men cross himself before he turned towards the other body of Fielding who lay face up on the ground a few feet away. Norrington noticed the blood that had seeped through the white and red of the coat, making a dark stain on the fabric on the man's chest. A soldier closed the dead man's eyes as James turned towards the man beside him.

"Get these men off the street. They need to be buried." He said before turning towards the man standing next to Lieutenant Wheelwright, "Gillette, how is he?"

The men bustled to clean the streets of the two dead men while those caring for Wheelwright stayed. Though Wheelwright's head throbbed with pain, he tried to speak to them.

"It was Morgan!" he cried before incoherently mumbling.

"Lieutenant, we will take you to a doctor. Wheelwright, do you hear me?" James nearly had to shout at the babbling man.

As some of Norrington's men picked him up, James knew that Morgan had been here for certain. He realized he needed to find her before she was out of his grasp again. What he didn't know was that she had settled herself a little offshore from town because of his men.

On the Cicatriz, Morgan listened intently as Jonathan Meade finished his tale. "As I said Morgan, it's an island of dead souls. Your father led them there because they had forced him to bring them to the Isle of De Murte. He brought them to the wrong island. The caves stretched for miles and in each of them, the pirates were lost. Because of this, they have blamed out father – Henry White for their demise. They are the army who cannot die for whosoever frees them, they will be forever bound to them until the last offspring of that blood line has died or they have received their freedom."

She tilted her head back. "And how would you know about such tales, Jonathan?" Morgan asked.

"I met a man who once told me that tale when I was twelve. He also told me my future and that I would meet the one person who would solve this puzzle would be a kin to me," he said, slowly pacing the room before looking towards her. "You're the only kin I have."

Morgan shook her head. "I hold no answers," she whispered silently.

Jonathan continued speaking without ever hearing what she had said. "Our father escaped from that island, along. The map he created I took from him one night. He never asked for it and I believe he knew what his fate would be," he sat down on her desk again. "That is why we must go to them. We must free him from this torment."

Morgan glanced down at the book next to him. She felt uneasy about the whole business. "Why free him now?" she asked curiously.

"When the map arrives tomorrow, you shall understand," Jonathan replied mysteriously before standing up, his hand brushing against the book he had left on the table in front of her. "I have spoke too much of this tonight," he said before nodding and exiting her quarters.

White stared at the door, listening to his footsteps die away before she glanced upon her desk again. She looked towards her father's skull that stared dully back at her. "So?" she asked it angrily. "Is that why?"

It was a question to take on the last seventeen years of her life. She had always wondered why he had become a pirate but had received no real answer from him – even when he was alive. Morgan felt she knew the answer why and it wasn't what she had expected.

Turning the book over on her desk, she read the title silently. It was Hamlet, her father's favorite play. Silently, she stood up and put it back on the shelf before turning to face the skull on her desk. "No casualties, sir," she told it solemnly before exiting the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't ask.

**A/N:** I've noticed sometimes when they're speaking, I drop letters in words and sometimes I don't. I can't really make up my mind if I want to keep them though so I guess I'll just leave it as it is.

**Chapter 14**

"Lovely evening, Captain," Jack said as he walked up behind Morgan silently. He had watched her stare silently towards the town of Allenport with unreadable eyes. He knew something was going on in that mind of hers but he didn't know exactly what.

She didn't even flinch at his approach. "Still out of your cell, Sparrow?" she asked him calmly.

"Oh, I'll be back where you want me, Morgan. There's just a tiny bit of information I have that you might be interested in knowing..," he trailed off, waiting for her to ask for it.

Morgan turned towards him, noticing the setting sun gave him an orange glow. "And what would that be? Why someone didn't want to kill aboard my ship tonight?"

"If you mean before," Jack replied slowly as he turned to look towards the town covered in the glare of the setting sun. "Jonathan wanted the please of watching me suffer and if your implying why it was so easy for me to walk up on you, you have your cook to thank for that."

She studied him silently, trying to see what he was getting at. "Good man, Philip Moore," Jack continued. "Served as a cook on a ship I was on before he met up with a man named Henry, Henry White, that is." He turned towards her. "Although if you're implying that I snuck up on you tonight without your knowing, well, I'd say that you were lost in thought. Possibly you were thinking about those British troops who tried to ambush you."

Morgan narrowed her eyes. "What is it you want, Jack?" she hissed at him in annoyance.

"You didn't know there were British soldiers on this island when you arrived, did ye?" Jack asked, ignoring Morgan's anger towards him.

"'Course not. I'm not foolish enough to do something as stupid as risk the lives on my own crew members," she snapped back.

"Ah," Jack replied with a knowing smirk. "That's all," he told her before walking to where Philip was waiting to take him back to his cell.

Morgan watched him go with a curious look. She didn't know what Jack Sparrow was up to and wasn't quite sure she could trust him either. In her book, he was as sneaky as they came.

"Now, what good did that do ye, Jack?" Philip asked curiously as he followed Jack down the steps to the brig.

"It'll do enough, Philip," Jack replied. "From what I remember of Morgan, it'll do enough to make her re-think her steps."

He was smart enough to know that he couldn't break the bond that had been made between Jonathan and Morgan's friendship throughout the years but he knew he could place the slightest doubt in her mind about Meade's real intentions. Jack knew he could break her trust down in Jonathan if he just place the slightest bit of doubt in her mind about him.

"I don't understand you, Captain Sparrow," Philip said with a shake of his head as he stepped down into the brig. "But I'll be the first to thank you if it comes out alright for Morgan."

Jack turned towards him, a tight smile on his face as he placed a hand on the man's big shoulder. "And if it doesn't, ye'll be welcome on my crew anytime."

"Very kind of ye, Jack but I'll be staying with Morgan until the end, out of regards to Captain Henry White, bless his soul," Philip replied.

Jack nodded. "I understand, mate," he replied before turning towards his cell. "Any possible way to get some of those apples down here?"

"Aye, I'll see what I can do about it," Philip replied before opening the door and locking Jack in his cell with Gibbs.

Jack's men watched patiently as Philip slowly made his way back up the stairs. When they noticed that Philip had disappeared, they looked towards their Captain curiously. "Well, Jack. What did ye learn?" Gibbs asked first.

"Not much," Jack replied as he rubbed his newly bandaged wrist. "We're in Allenport under the command of Captain Morgan White and a man named Jonathan Meade. They didn't make plain their venture."

"And who was that?" Annamaria asked curiously as she leaned up against the bars in her cage.

"That, luv, might be our only hope," Jack said with a faint smile before he settled down on the hard bench of his cell.

As a few of his crew members began to talk amongst themselves, Jack frowned. Something wasn't right. Taking out the compass, he flipped it open and peered at it carefully. It didn't seem that different when he looked at it from this angle but he still felt that there was something wrong.

Closing the lid, he examined it again. Jack remembered the other way to open it. He hadn't used it since he had been marooned on that island with nothing to do. It was then that he had taken the compass out and wandered around until he had found himself standing directly inline with Isle de Murte. He knew at that time that Barbossa and his crew were on their way to helping themselves to the rich wealth that was stored there. Henry White had been there first, though.

It was then that Jack had taken the compass, closed it and flipped it so the top was now the bottom. He inspected it carefully in the darkness of the brig and found the small hidden compartment that lay in the side. Sliding the piece over, Jack dumped the contents of another small compass into his hand. It had been Henry White who had created both those compasses and who somehow knew how to make them both work. If Jack had lost the compass to the Isle de Murte, he would have also lost the compass to where Henry White's men were waiting to be saved. Moving it in his hand, he realized that needed to sail more southeast to reach it. He had forgotten about it since then and had only put Morgan and Henry together as the father and daughter he had once met when he was just a young man.

Putting the compass back inside its case, Jack began to remember that day. He had gone to the dock with Henry White. Morgan had gone with them as only a girl in a tattered dress that was too short on her and was climbing the rigging of the ship that Henry was a pirate under.

"Jack, I want you to keep something for me. Someday I might need it again and if I do, I need to you have it for me," Henry had told him, producing the compass that Jack had worn since that day.

He was only nearing twenty-five at the time and was sailing under a pirate captain's name who he had long forgotten. Jack had met Henry one evening in the bar when he had saved his life during a brawl a few nights before. Although they hardly knew each other, the two had become fast friends with Jack learning much knowledge from the older pirate, including some of the knowledge he had of the ways of the British soldiers.

Jack looked down at the compass in his hand. "Why, Henry? Why me?" he whispered but couldn't remember the answer he was given. It was a question that he had always had since then. He knew the reason why now. It would be him who would have to repay the debt to the man who saved his life. He would need to go into the Island of Lost Souls.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own pirates of the Caribbean. I've been on the ride at Disney World or Disney Land. Whichever one is in Florida, I've been on. I can never keep them straight.

**A/N:** This is probably the busiest chapter out of this whole story. There's so much going on at once. I hope none of you get too confused.

I really appreciate the reviews that I have gotten so far. You have no idea what they really mean. I really live off of reviews so it's hard to keep updating when there isn't any feedback at all so if you have gotten this far, please review. Please! I know I said this just a few chapters ago but as I keep watching the hits count go up and not the reviews, I wondering if a) you think this sucks and don't want to tell me or b)you think I'm just going to keep updating even if you don't review. Well, if it's the first one, just give me some constructive criticism so I can at least work on making it better even if you don't like the story. If it's the second, well, just don't count on it.

**Chapter 15**

The morning came to the pirates aboard the Cicatriz silently that morning. They had been awaiting the arrival of the Black Pearl but there would still be a few hours before the sails would show in the horizon. It had been relatively quite aboard ship with no man wanting to give away their location. Most of Morgan and Jonathan's men had begun to play cards while others began to wake from their nightly slumbers and allow the night watch to take their leave.

Morgan was one those who was awoken with the dawn. She had had a restless sleep filled with dreams of British and other nightmares of her past. It had gotten worse when she had come upon deck and spied British troops still in Allenport with her spyglass. Morgan watched as a group of troops marched past the dock on their way through town. Morgan felt trapped aboard her own ship. She could not come and go as she pleased into the town that lay in front of her. White had not felt this trapped since she had been a child. Morgan also wanted her knife that was waiting for her at the blacksmith's but it seems she would not get it until she returned again in a few months.

"Something the matter, Morgan?" Jonathan asked with a slight smirk after he had listened to her curse at the British.

She stared at the small town. "The bloody British. They occupy land that was once mine. Why do they see fit to always steal from me?"

The remark threw her brother. "Always steal from you?" he asked curiously.

Morgan realized she might have said to much and turned towards him with a glare. "What do you want, Jonathan?"

"I shall be going into town today to receive a payment from an informant of mine. Is there anything I should get for you, Captain, seeing as how you are stuck here?" he asked as sweetly as he could.

She stared at him with unreadable eyes as she thought it over. "Come to my quarters before you leave. There's a note I want you to bring to the blacksmith's," she responding before turning back towards the town.

Jonathan nodded. "As you wish," he replied before leaving her.

After seeing another British officer, Morgan finally had enough. Turning heel, she headed towards her cabin to write out the note for Jonathan. She had wanted that knife and hoped by the end of the day it would be hers. A knife like that could help her in battle when the odds were possibly against them. She needed it.

"Jack?" Annamaria asked as she stared across at her Captain in the bring.

He looked almost asleep like the rest of the crew who was settled into the brig with them but she knew different. She had seen him a moment ago when he had lifted his head up to look at them before settling back down again. He looked back up at her when she called.

"What was that last night, Captain?" She asked him boldly. "That piece you took out of your compass."

Jack hadn't known that anyone had noticed what he was doing last night. It had been a secret until then but now, the secret was out. He sighed. "Henry White gave me this compass. Told me it was nothing but bad luck to him. Never told me why." Jack replied as he looked down at it next to him. "It gives the bearings to Isle de Murte but White left an important piece of his past in there as well. That's what you saw last night - it's a compass to the Island of Lost Souls. When Henry White gave it to me, he knew someday someone might come looking for it."

Annamaria studied him. "Perhaps Henry White had a reason for what he did," she finally said slowly. "Perhaps he thought you were the only one who deserved it."

"He was a smart man. I don't put it past him for having a purpose as to why he gave it to me. Maybe it'd be better if he didn't." Jack Sparrow shook his head. "It's a cursed piece, Annamaria. Cursed Henry White and cursed me as well." He turned away from her and faced the wall of his cell.

They were silent for a moment. "So what do we do now?" she asked as the others began to stir.

"Wait," Jack replied before studying the wall in silence. Outside, he heard the splash as a boat was lowered into the water from the Cicatriz. It was followed by the sound of muffled voices descending down towards it but he couldn't decipher anything that was being said.

"I'll return in less than an hour," Jonathan told Morgan as he tucked the note she had given him into his belt. He hurried down the line to the boat then that awaited him already occupied by some of Morgan's men.  
"And the Pearl better be back by then," he shouted up towards her as the began to row towards the small town.

"Keep your threats to yourself," Morgan yelled to him over the side of the ship as he grumbled to the men in the rowboat. She had no need for whining upon her ship and knew that Jonathan couldn't stand up to her on his own. His attitude now was beginning to wear upon her.

In Allentown, Norrington had just left his small room that he had been able to rent from a pub owner. There had been no other signs of Morgan White than those that had come to him yesterday. The Commodore had thought that perhaps she had been on one of the ships that had left the busy ports of Allenport that day but there was no way for him to be sure of that yet and he did not want to leave on a wild goose chase only to find she had been there all along. He had received no news of her and did not expect that he would see his informant if Morgan had learned of him.

As James Norrington started down the street for his daily walk, an emaciated old man stood waiting for him on the back steps of a rickety house. He motioned the Commodore to come nearer and Norrington contemplated the idea. He wasn't sure if he trusted the dirty man beckoning him but a voice in his head told him that it would be alright.

When he had come close enough the old man whispered to him. "Are you the man that seeks Captain Morgan White?"

"Yes," Norrington replied in the same manner beginning to worry that the voice might have been wrong.

"Well," the old man replied as he put his hands in his pockets. "Come back here in an hour and I'll give you some information on her whereabouts."

James regarded him carefully. "Alright," he replied before handing the man a coin. "For your services," he explained as the old man looked down on it with interest.

"Ah," the man replied before he giggled with glee at it. He nodded to Norrington before backing into his house and closing the door.

Norrington stood there for a moment and stared at the dark wood that had just been shut in his face. He stepped off the porch a moment later, still confused at what had just taken place but he realized that perhaps today he might get a bit further than he had expected.

The Cicatriz had become busy as the men had noticed the Black Pearl slowly sailing into Allenport. At the dock, Jonathan watched the Pearl sailing slowly towards him. His eyes gleamed with excitement, just as his sister's were out at sea.

"Boys!" he shouted to Morgan's men that had also gathered to watch the ship sail in. "Let's go meet the Black Pearl," he commanded as he stepped back into the boat he had left not even twenty minutes ago.

Morgan's men did not disagree with him and hurriedly left some of the crates on that dock that they had begun in pack in anticipation of another long journey at sea. They knew there was something that was important about that ship since it would have been demolished and sent to the bottom of the sea like so many others before it. No, they knew there was something about the Black Pearl and whatever it was that Jonathan wanted with it, they wanted to be there to witness it.

Below in the brig of the Cicatriz, the crew of the Black Pearl could tell something was happening topside. If they strained their ears hard enough, they could hear shouts from the deck but of what significance to them, they couldn't tell. As they silently tried their hardest to listen to what was going on above them, a figure had crept down the stairs unnoticed by any men on Morgan's ship. He looked up the staircase cautiously, hoping that he hadn't been followed before he continued towards the cells. In his hands, he carried a large boiling pot which he mixed gently.

Jack had suddenly noticed the presence of the individual and turned towards him curiously. "Philip?" he asked.

"Aye, 'tis I, Jack," the older man smiled. "Bringing ye breakfast. It will be a long day for all of us so I mit as well feed ye now," Philip replied as he pulled his ladle out of the stew.

Jack brought forth the plate he had used for days and Philip filled it to the brim with the hot stew. "It'll be yesterday's leftovers but I warmed them up for ye. Considered that you could use a warm meal."

The men mumbled gratefully as Philip filled up their dishes and bowls with food. After devouring part of his stew, Jack looked up at the older man. "What is the news topside?" Jack asked.

"The Pearl, Jack," Philip replied.

"The Pearl?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Aye, the Black Pearl's arrived. Jonathan's boarding her as we speak. It's why I'm feeding ye instead of Tuck," Philip said before moving towards the other cell.

Members of Jack's crew put their dishes out hungrily and Philip filled them all. "Bless ye, sir," Duncan told him gratefully as others added murmurs of their own thanks.

Philip only nodded his head. "I'll be bringin' ye water next," he responded after filling the dishes to the brim.

The crew of the Black Pearl dug in eagerly as Philip walked away. He knew in a few days that they would surely be on their way to whatever it was that Morgan was after. Then, he didn't knw if he would be able to help them anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers.

**A/N:** It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I've been kinda busy. I'm just finishing up my second year of college now so everything is kinda rushed. I'm just taking a break right now and updating this. I probably won't update it too often since it doesn't seem there's much interest so maybe once and a while you'll see a new chapter. Right now, I'm just trying to finish up school without losing my mind. It should be fun.

Oh, I just realized I forgot to tell you what Cicatriz means. It's Spanish for scar. Why scar? Well, I think I'll get into that later. Enjoy.

**Chapter 16**

Jonathan grasped the hand of one of his men as he was pulled aboard the Black Pearl. He had ordered Morgan's men to stay in the boat below which they had finally agreed to distrustfully. He knew they wanted to see why he had need of the Black Pearl but he wanted no one but himself to know where he had hidden that map that he had received as a boy. As he new stood on the deck of the colors he once sailed under, he felt very powerful. The Black Pearl was under his rule. It had been Jack Sparrow's and for ten years the ship that was used by undead pirates was now his. All he needed was the map.

As some of his own crewmen stared at him curiously, he wandered off below deck. Jonathan counted the steps silently to himself before he stopped on the eighth step which had just squeaked under the pressure of his feet. Moving down a few steps, he knelt down and grasped it in his hands. He pulled at the old piece of board until he wiggled it free from the nails that held it together.

Underneath the step was a hollow that Jonathan had created years before. Reaching his hand into it, Mead felt around until he found the piece of parchment among the other objects he had put down there years before. Taking out the rolled paper, he opened it slowly to reveal the map that Henry White had created years ago - the map to the Island of Lost Souls.

Jonathan rolled it back up carefully and tucked it into his shirt. He replaced the step then and wiggling the board back into its place. No one would ever be the wiser of what it contained. Jonathan felt proud of himself as he went back up to the deck. Things were going just as he had planned. He couldn't help but smile at how neatly things were falling into place.

"Lucas," Jonathan said to a muscular African whom he had left in charge of his crew on the Pearl. "May I have a word with you?"

"Yes, sir," the strongman responded as he followed Jonathan to the seclusion of the captain's quarters. They spoke a few words in private before Lucas returned to the deck and began to shout orders to Jonathan's men. They were setting sail again. Meade followed him slowly, a look of content upon his face.

Not another word was spoken to him aboard that ship as the men hurried to set sail towards the destination Jonathan had given them. Meade, himself, had begun to climb back down to the boat awaiting him. As the boat of Morgan's men and Jonathan began their journey back towards Allentown, Jonathan looked down at the cracked glass of the pocket watch that he had stolen from a man on shore. He had half an hour before he had to meet with the blacksmith again.

"Bloody hell," Morgan said, snapping down her spyglass as she watched the Black Pearl ready itself for another destination.

She was livid at Jonathan's decision. The Pearl would be out of her sights once again. He had not told her of his decision to do this and Jonathan Meade had just ordered a ship that was still in her command to leave. Morgan watched as her men rowed him back to Allenport, a decision slowly arising concerning her so-called brother as he sat calmly aboard the boat.

"Tuck," she said addressing the pirate next to her. "When Mr. Meade returns, shackle him," she ordered tossing the spyglass at him before going to her quarters. Jonathan would soon learn that even her half brother could not cross her and get away with it.

Back in Allenport, Norrington looked over at a clock he passed in a store window. Only fifteen minutes to go before he met with his informant. He walked back towards the old man's doorstep. James had walked nearly half the town in this short time and it would not be long before he would soon receive information on the whereabouts of Morgan White.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing Disney. Except some toys I had when I was little. I wonder where they are now...

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger at the end? Maybe. Maybe not. Do you guys even actually read this? Are you actually paying attention to what I'm saying here? Well, whatever. Keep going. Thanx.

**Chapter 17**

A little while later, James Norrington was escorted through the backdoor of the small home. The old man said nothing as he hobbled over to the table that had been set up. He motioned James to sit before he hobbled out of sight again. Norrington looked around the room curiously as he sat at the lopsided table. He placed his hat down in front of him and nervously pulled on a loose string from its brim. He did not know how long he would be asked to wait but it had been a long hour since he had first seen the old man beckon him from the doorway.

As he considered his current situation, James heard the footsteps of another man approaching from the doorway that his old host had exited from. The Commodore listened intuitively to the feet that had begun to approach him but could not place them from any of the others that he remembered.

"Good morning, Mr. Norrington," the voice said as James finally got a look at the man through the open doorway. He recognized him as the same man he had met at the Lusty Wench although he had only seen his features for a moment.

"Good morning, Mr. Meade," he replied before Jonathan took a seat across from him.

"Where is that rat?" Morgan hissed in annoyance as she paced erratically across the deck of the Cicatriz.

"Jonathan said he'd return as soon," a meeker man from Jonathan's pirate group spoke out.

"That was before he decided to board the Black Pearl and send her off to God knows where!" Morgan growled back at him. He crept away from her slowly to the other side of the ship. Jonathan knew her hate for tardiness and yet he had ignored it completely.

She watched the port angrily waiting for him to return. "It would not matter to him if death was about our doorstep," Morgan muttered to herself. She had wanted to get out of there as soon as he had returned and now his extended trip was making her nervous.

Morgan's manners were not impeccable in the least, especially when it came to being a lady but tardiness was something she could not excuse. It was the way she had lost the only person she had cared for in her twenty-odd years of life. Her lateness had caused his death and no matter how many years he had now been dead or how old she got, she would always remember that it would always be her fault that she had not been there to save her father.

On the land that was called Allenport, Jonathan shoved the knife that Morgan had ordered into his belt as he came upon the docks of the sea town. Her men waited anxiously for his return and had already taken a trip back to the ship to load the cargo they had bought. Morgan had been angry then and they knew better than to be late. They had seen men left behind when they had not been on time to set sail and some of them had even experienced it themselves. On seeing Jonathan approach, they readied their small boat for departure back to the Cicatriz as the ship at sea had already begun its orders to sail as well.

"Mr. Mead, you know how Morgan hates tardiness," Aheme, a gangly pirate said as Jonathan settled into the small boat.

"Unfortunately, it was none of my own doing," Jonathan replied as the boat shoved off from the dock.

"Either way, Captain White's gonna have your skin for making her wait," the dark man replied as he shook his head and helped row towards the ship.

"I am well aware of Morgan's rules as a captain," Meade replied with a bit of worry in the back of his mind as to what punishment Morgan would have for him.

Morgan had already made all the arrangements for her ship to sail by the time Jonathan and the rest of her crew had been brought aboard the deck of the Pearl. She stood calmly waiting for him to board her ship. When he saw her there, he knew that she had something planned for him. From what Jonathan could gather, she did not know about his meeting with Commodore Norrington and he would be sure then that Morgan wouldn't know until the trap had already sprung.

After her returning crew had quickly scattered back to their usual tasks, Morgan and Jonathan still stood facing each other at the side of the ship. Both of them tried to see who would be the first to break the stare. To what seemed at least years to Jonathan, Morgan finally made her first move towards him. Without breaking eye contact, she stepped toward him.

"Do you have my knife?" Morgan asked coolly as she flicked her wrist open in anticipation of receiving her new toy.

"Yes," Jonathan told her quietly as he fished it out of his belt.

Placing it in her hand, he watched as White looked it over with interest. She undid the leather straps that held the knives in their case before she slid each end out of its case, Morgan looked them over carefully before twirling it in her hand. Satisfied, she put it back into its case before tucking it into her own belt.

"And now the map," White ordered, her palm outstretched once again.

"The map is mine, Morgan" Jonathan stalled.

"It is not. You stole it from my father."

"Our father."

"I don't trust you," Morgan added quickly. "Hand it over or I'll take it from your dead body."

Jonathan swallowed nervously. That was a threat that she might live up to. In the back of his mind he knew that somehow if he didn't kill her first, she would kill him instead.

"Don't you remember? You'll save our father," Jonathan replied in a whisper as he tried to talk his way out of it.

"That has nothing to do with you keeping the map. You're stalling," Morgan growled at him before growing impatiant with him. "Boys, get Mr. Meade comfortable," she shouted to her men that were closest to her.

With these words, the men of Morgan's crew descended upon the ferret-type man. Tuck patted him down, as two other pirates held him back. He quickly found the parchment that Meade had hidden beneath his shirt. Morgan snatched it away quickly and the rest of the men released Jonathan from their hold.

Unrolling it, Morgan looked the map over carefully. The island was south-east of Allenport as far as she could tell.

"Weigh anchor, keep her to!" Morgan shouted at the men as the wind caught their sails. "We'll be sailing eastward," she added with a nod to one of her men as she noticed the winds were coming northwestern as they made their way out of port.

Seeing that her crew was following her orders, Morgan glanced down again to the map in her hands. There were no real paths to show where she needed to take. Morgan knew it would be an interesting trip inside those dark caverns but she was more than up to the challenge.

Rolling the map back up, she once again took a look at Jonathan. "You were late."

"I know. The knife was not ready," he responded as the men around them rushed about their work.

"Tardiness is not something I enjoy, Mr. Meade. You will be bound and gagged to the mast for your punishment until nightfall. No one needs to hear you talk and it's obvious we have no need for your services at the moment," she told her step-brother with a smile.

"Lars," she said mentioning to the big man that had stayed near her. "Give Jonathan a hand. He's going to get some sun for the day."

"Yes, Capt'n," Lars responded as he pulled the partially abliging man away to the mast where he would spend time for the rest of the day.

Morgan turned and found a few men were still standing behind her, still waiting for another order to be given. "You two," she said pointing to two lean looking pirates from her crew. "Get the rest of these supplies away or ye'll be joining him as well!"

As if the idea of being tied to the mast made them hurry, the look she had given them as well made them scurry even faster. No man wanted to be in the wrath of Captain Morgan White but there were some of them who would have liked to try. One was back in Allenport with his men, another was tied to the mast of her ship and the third sat in the brig of her ship with half of his men. By the end of the voyage, only two of them would try. The other in fact would perhaps save her life.

* * *

**A/N Part Deux: **Can I get at least two reviews before I update, please? I really would love to know what you think. And a 'it's sucks' or 'it's good' tells me nothing. What do you like? What do you hate? Those who have already reviewed once, twice or multiple times...I love you. I really do. You make me happy. I could insert a comparison in where I compare reviews to drugs but I think you've heard them all before. That's really the jist of it though. They are. Plus, you get something from the reviews - You review, I update. Hurrah. Fun for all. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I own some really funky things (go-go boots, an accordian, dr. seuss hat, cat slippers) but nothing that even resembles owning Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. That just would be weird. Which I'm not, really.

**A/N:** I am proud to say that this story is more than half way there. Congratulations to you for sticking with it this long. All I can say is that it gets better. Much better.

**Chapter 18**

In the Captain's quarters of the Cicatriz, Morgan sat looking at the map she had taken from her stepbrother. It had been days now since they had left Allenport. From what Morgan could tell from the map, they would be coming upon the Isle in the coming day or the next. She wasn't sure if even they were on the right course anymore. Even if they didn't find the island, she was ready to go ashore. Morgan had decided a few days before that Jonathan would not come with her and although she wasn't quite sure if that was the best decision, he would be guarded by her own men. The few men that were Jonathan's own pirates were only a small number who couldn't take over the Cicatriz and Morgan had already told her crew that if there was to be an uprising, his men would be the first to be cut down. In any case, things were in her favor and she wanted it to stay that way.

Now, she looked from her father's skull to the map. "So?" she asked it. "What was your purpose of this map? You killed the men of that crew and walked away from it. Your madness is beyond my comprehension," she growled at it. She wasn't surprised when it didn't respond to her question. She never received a response from her father even when he was alive.

What she did not expect was the knock upon her door. "Captain?" a voice asked.

Morgan sat upright in her chair. It was Philip. "Come in," she replied.

"Captain. Morgan, lass," Philip said softly as he entered her quarters. He realized that the façade on her face that she usually wore had disappeared.

"Philip, was my father a good man?" Morgan asked him as she stared down at her father's skull.

Philip Moore was a bit taken back by her question. "What kind of a question is that to ask about yer own father, lass?"

"I am beginning to feel that he was more of a scoundrel than I had thought. All these years he tried to be a gentleman even when he had become a pirate. Then I find out he abandoned his own crew. What kind of a man would do that?" Morgan replied feeling deceived by the only relative she had ever known in her young life. She looked up at Philip a moment later. "I am only inquiring to you of what kind of a man he was."

"You should know, Morgan, as his daughter," Philip replied softly as he approached her.

"Ah, his daughter," she replied bitterly. "I wasn't his daughter. He felt of me more as a son than a daughter."

Philip wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He had only a small experience with comforting others and knew how to heal a wound to the hand or head but softening a blow that had been taken to the heart and soul, Philip had no idea how to consol. Instead, he cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Jack Sparrow wishes to see you. Should I admit him?"

Morgan sat there for a moment in the darkness. To Philip, he felt as if she had not heard him. "Captain White?" he asked worriedly.

"See him in but do not go far for you will be the one who shall put him back again," Morgan spoke finally.

"Aye, Capt'n," Philip replied before he left her alone again.

The door was opened a few minutes later by Jack, who was healing quickly from the wound he had received days before from Jonathan. Luckily, his wrist had garnished no infection although that was not what he had come to discuss.

"I see you took my word about Jonathan," Jack said to her. They had not spoken since the night when Jonathan had cut into Jack's wrist.

"T'was his own doing. Tardiness was his crime, not mutiny," Morgan replied as she watched him from her desk.

"Ah," Jack said his mind on a different matter entirely. "Rumor is that ye'll be going into those caves alone."

"Aye, that's true."

"I know ye'll find no point in me askin' but why is it ye find it a solution to enter those caves without an idea of knowing what direction and what precisely ye'll be looking for?" Jack asked her flat out.

Morgan tensioned. "Mr. Sparrow, Henry White was my father and the map is now in my custody. From that I'll get me directions of which path I'll be taking," she lied.

"That map shows no direction that ye'll take," Jack responded. "Only a map of the island. Yer missing a piece, _Ms._ White.

"And I suppose that you would know what I'm missing?" Morgan asked him curiously.

"Aye," Jack replied coyly. "'Course ye'll have to take me along to find out."

"So that's it, Jack? I suppose ye don't believe that I'd kill ye for a shred of information, now do you?" she growled back at him.

He smiled. "Now, Morgan, little Morgan White, ye knew me well enough once to know that you'd never succeed in a plan such as that. What makes ye think it'd work now?" Morgan was silent as Jack continued. "I knew ye once. A long time ago. What happened to ye since you were a child, lass? Once ye trusted me. Yer father was a king to you. Couldn't trust either of us, now could you? Henry White had a reason for what he did. He left the pieces behind for you, lass. Now it's yer fate," he paused to study her face. "Ye don't believe in fate, now do ye, luv? It's why you're here now. No other explanation. Your father believed in fate, didn't he?"

Morgan was silent. Damn Sparrow for knowing too much for his own good. Even if she wanted to forget, it wasn't possible. "He said you couldn't outrun yer past. I suppose he meant you as well. When we anchor, I expect you ready," Morgan replied with some regret.

Jack nodded his head with a bit of a bow. "Capt'n," he said gratefully before exiting the room quietly as he had entered.

"Pity, you're not here now, father," Morgan said after he left. "Things are just getting exciting," she gave the skull a toss in her hand, before bringing it up to her eye level. She stared into the empty eyesockets silently with mixed feeling of hatred and regret knawing at her soul. "Pity." Morgan would never admit it to anyone but she still felt it was her fault that he was dead.

* * *

**A/N 2: **WOW! That was quick. Those two came fast. As I promised, here's your chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Same rule as before for this time. Two reviews and I'll put up the next one. Until then! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Heya, this is the disclaimer telling you that Disney owns Pirates of the Caribbean and the author of this story doesn't. So any complaints you've got with those swashbuckling pirates stealing your ride, take it up with Disney. They know what Jack is really up to. I know you wanted to go but there's nothing we can do about that either. Relax, and ask Disney if he's going to pick up Will Turner. Then maybe you can find out where they're going and meet up with them. Maybe you'll just get your ride back. Maybe they're come and pick you up. We don't really know.  
Oh, and no, we don't know how Captain Jack Sparrow learned how to drive.

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was slightly distracted/busy since I was graduating from college. Yes, sirrr. I now have my Associates in Humanities. Hurrah. Now, just to figure out where I'm going next..

**Chapter 19**

As Captain White had expected, they came upon the island midmorning of the next day. From the large rocks that were in plain view around the island, it seemed as if it could have been any other island in the Caribbean besides the Island of Lost Souls. Nothing made it stand out and perhaps that had been why Henry White had chosen that island to be his "Isle de Murte". Unfortunately, it was now named for the failed journey there.

From Morgan's map, she had known that half of the island was covered in caves but there was no path for her to take. Finding whatever it was she was looking for would be a food's errand and yet it seemed not to matter. As Henry White had planned, all the pieces had come back to his own daughter. No matter the amount of time it had taken, White had known that his future was already written. He had left the mystery to the few people he had known and left behind. Together, those three pieces would bring together what he had hoped for.

"Well, father, this is it," Morgan said as she entered her quarters. "I'm feeling that you wanted this to happen. Never could leave me be, could ye?" she asked as she unfolded a canvas sack in her hands. "Apparently the last time you were here ye had quite an adventure. Course I know ye'll be wanting to come back," Morgan told it softly before stuffing it into the sack.

"Captain," a voice said from the other side of the door. "The boat's ready."

Have Philip bring out Jack," Morgan replied as she hunted her quarters for weapons to bring along.

Already there were two knifes in her boots along with the special knife she had ordered that rested in her belt. She wore her usual battle attire of weaponry of a cutlass and a various sized pistols but for not knowing what dangers she would be entering, Morgan White wanted to be prepared. Opening the drawer of her desk, she pulled out another medium sized knife which she stuck in her belt as well. Grabbing a few more things from her desk, Morgan placed them in the sack where her father's skull lay. Blowing out the light in her quarters, she exited back to the deck.

Finding Jack already waiting there with Philip, she found they were ready to leave. "Give Jack his weapons," Morgan told him as she checked the boat below had the supplies she needed.

"Aye, Captain," Philip replied as he retrieved Jack's gun and cutlass from her quarters. As he returned them to their owner he gave Jack a careful look. Moore whispered to Morgan's prison went unnoticed to nearly everyone but Morgan and yet, she said nothing. Fortunately, no one had heard the words of wisdom that Philip Moore, a member of a piratical crew, had imparted.

Morgan made her way down the rope that led down to the row boat she would be taking with Jack. Not knowing how long they would be gone, the crew had supplied the small boat with enough food for a few days. Although she thought it wouldn't have been much help, Morgan had the map tucked carefully inside of her coat. It might have been a fool's errand she was going on but something had brought her there and she intended that something to end that day.

Settling her canvas bag next to the others, she waited as Jack climbed down the rope. His coat fluttered behind him in the gentle breeze that picked up and also filled the sails of Cicatriz with its warm air. He landed down in front of her a moment later as Tuck pulled the rope in after him.

Tossing an oar at him, Morgan gave him a short order. "Row."

* * *

**A/N2:** Wow. I'm still impressed with how fast two reviews come. And..considering the fact that I actually don't have the last few chapters typed up, I'm gonna have to ask for _four_ reviews this time. Is it possible? I don't know. But hopefully it will give me time to type up the rest of this. Like I said before, you don't even have to like this ..and you can tell me that in your review. All I ask is that you just tell me what it is you don't like. If you do like it, great. What do you like? What needs work? I'd like to know! Hope you're enjoying it so far! Sorry this chapter was so short.  



	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does.

Man, you know I think I liked last chapter's disclaimer a lot better.

**A/N:** Mm. Short chapter. Next one will be longer. I promise! I don't know when that update will be though since I'm still working on typing that chapter up. Yeah, it's pretty long. It's not as long as a chapter in LotR is though because that would just be crazy. I could never do that. Anywho, I'm going to be away for a week or so since I'm going to Florida for my uncle's wedding..and possibly stopping by all those other places of interest down there as well. (Disney, Universal) So hopefully it will be fun and when I get back, I hope to hear what you guys thought of this chapter! And now..

**Chapter 20**

From Morgan's map, they could tell they were outside of a river that led towards the mouth of the caverns. They had landed, luckily, in an area with the least amount of reefs and by this, Morgan had succeeded in pulling the Cicatriz farther into the bay that she had anticipated. For Jack, this meant that he'd have less rowing to accomplish.

The weather was outstanding although any sailors suddenly wouldn't agree as the wind had suddenly died down until the there was hardly a breeze in the air. It wasn't an issue any longer for these two and although they had nearly reached the cavern, there was hardly any area for them to depart from. They had hardly any clue on where they were going but things would soon be falling into place. Studying the sharp rocks as they neared the island, they both knew that this would hardly be an ideal spot to abandon their rowboat for the island.

Jack had stopped rowing then as he studied the blackened rocks carefully. Morgan swore to herself under her breath as she pulled the map out of her dark coat. Studying it carefully, she noticed that they were sitting above a large quarry of sunken rocks but just as before, she could see no way to find an entrance into the island itself. Jack on the other hand, had noticed one of the blackened rocks looked carved into the shape of the end of a pointed compass with its end pointing them towards the right. He began to row again in that direction.

"Seems as if someone spent enough time here to leave a few clues behind," he said as he motioned with his head towards the pointed rocks.

Morgan looked up at him and then towards the island with wide eyes. "Strange," she murmured quietly.

Jack silently agreed with her remark. This whole trip had been one strange encounter after the other. Somehow a carving out of a rock didn't seem as odd as an old pirate Captain who had known about the future.

"Just what is it ye have in that bag, White?" Jack asked as he continued to row, his eyes resting on the bag at her feet.

"Which one?" Morgan replied as she rolled the map back up and placed it in her coat. He motioned to the bag next to her with his head.

"Fire arms," Morgan replied before turning her head to look away from him.

"Ah," he said, "Is that all?"

With annoyance, she turned to look at him knowing that he was trying to tease her into being angry at him. Morgan didn't want to give him the satisfaction and so she looked away towards the rocks as she seethed quietly. He smirked in amusement as he rowed them towards an opening of the rocks. They both knew she had brought along Henry's skull and although he had teased her about it, the fact that they were finishing what the dead man had started bothered him slightly. How he could have know that someday the pieces would all come back was something that Jack couldn't understand unless – unless it was fate? Had it been fate when he had gone searching for the Black Pearl for ten years and in the process had found the son of Bootstrap Bill? Was it fate when he had met Captain Henry White and his daughter that day years ago? Was it fate now that he was rowing their boat towards the cave of an island which men had once though was the Isle of de Murta, of which he held the compass to? Jack Sparrow wondered if all his life had been leading up to one thing – something that would kill him or change him. Was this it?

Morgan watched as they slowly entered the mouth of a cave that sat gaping open like a mouth that had been moaning in pain. The darkness of the caves was nearly surrounding them as they embanked just inside of a bend in the river. White exited first, not really paying attention to what she was doing as she tried to fathom what would await them on their journey. Jack's mind had also turned towards the island of undead souls that his feet now stood upon. For both of them, the question was once they went in, what would lead them back out?

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! This story has 1100+ hits! Thank you everyone who's just read a few words, a chapter or all of them so far. It really means a lot. Thank you so much.  



	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except Morgan is mine.

**A/N:** This is probably the longest chapter you will ever read out of this story. Be prepared. It'll move fast though. I'll tell you that much. Also, I redid some of Chapter 1. It's less messier now and a bit more detailed. Go back and take a look if you haven't already.

**Chapter 21**

"In a way, Jack, you're all to blame for this," Morgan said as the boat scraped against the sand as they pulled it into the small cove of the island.

"Oh? That so, Morgan?" Jack asked as he straightened up to look at her in the shadows of the inlet.

"If you hadn't stolen that compass we never would have been in this predicament," she growled back as she began unloading their supplies from the boat that they had beached upon the sand.

"You really believe that, lass?" Jack asked as he helped her unload the burlap bags. "Your father leaving his crew members to die and that bloody compass have nothing to do with each other," he said as she began to walk away with two of the bags across her shoulder. He followed her as she stopped at unlit lantern on the wall. "Besides, this compass was a gift from your father. Unfortunately his daughter..," he trailed off.

"Unfortunately what, Jack?" Morgan asked him angrily as he took the old lantern from her as searched his person for a match. "Unfortunately, I'm not my father? Is that what you wanted to say?"

"Bloody hell, woman," Jack growled back at her as he started to lose his temper. Since they had met she had been needling into him that he had stolen her father's compass and that he didn't think of her as an equal to her father. Before he could tell her what he really thought, the ground underneath him gave out.

He felt the air rush around him before he even knew what was happening. Reaching out wildly for anything to hold onto, he grabbed the edge of the ground that was left. Looking up towards the young woman above him, he hoped she would do the right thing.

"Morgan," he said slowly, almost pleading with her to help him.

"Well, Jack," she said with a smile as she squatted down next to him and used one of the matches that had fallen from his pockets when he had fallen. "Seems like ye like you got yourself into a little mess."

"White, you can't get through this without my help," Jack said as he tried his best to try to be persuasive. "You're father sent us for a reason. Alone this cannot be solved. He didn't leave you, he _chose_ you to help him."

Morgan looked down at him as the torch in her hand began to show a bit of light. It was her choice. If she wanted to kill the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, it was up to her. For a pirate, this wasn't a usual way for one to die. Morgan knew she'd rather die in a battle or at sea and she knew she owed Jack the same choice. If he hadn't fallen down into that pit, it would have been her instead. Jack Sparrow would have helped her out. It was just something he would do. Alone, she wouldn't have made it out and neither would he.

Without a word, Morgan placed the torch back on the wall and bent down to grasp Jack's wrist with her free hand and pulled him up. He didn't question why she decided to help him but whatever he decided her reasoning was - he was grateful.

As soon as he was back on solid ground, they both went silently to work to find a way around the trap that Jack had fallen into. Carefully passing around the edge where Jack had fallen in, Morgan soon decided there would be no way across it. The ground was loose across the length of the cave.

Jack sat watching her pace like a lion trapped in a cage from his place upon a blacked rock. He wasn't interested in going near that edge, falling in once was enough for him. If Morgan wanted to try her luck at staying a top, it was fine by him.

Curiosity soon got the best of him and he grabbed a handful of stray pebbles by his hand and made his way towards the hole he had made in the ground. Releasing his handful of dirt and pebbles, he listened patiently for the sound they made upon the ground below. By now, Morgan had stopped her pacing and was watching him with the utmost interest. He glanced at her as the sound of the rocks splashed down into water below.

In a moment, she was kneeling at the ground by his feet. Brushing away dust and more pieces of broken earth, Morgan reached her hand down and only felt small wisps of cobwebs upon her fingertips and air. With some help from Jack, they had both cleared the cobwebs that were still covering the opening of the ground below them.

Below them, they could hardly see and although Jack had brought down the torch down to the ground for them to see by, there wasn't much for them to see. From where they knelt, they could see a ground below with large black rocks sticking up through the water below them.

Taking the initiative, Morgan removed a large coil of rope from one of the canvas sacks before tying one end to the large rock that Jack had been sitting upon. Tossing it over to him, she almost felt a rising fear building in her chest. As she glanced at Jack Sparrow, Morgan almost felt that he feeling the same way. Neither of them knew what awaited them below or if even they were taking the right way into the caves. Morgan knew of the maze of the paths that the caves were filled with and wondered how long it would be before they knew they were on the right one.

As they both stood at the mouth of the hole with only a torch as their light, their thoughts were almost upon the same idea. Would they get out of here alive?

At that moment, Morgan felt like she could almost trust Jack again. Had she been wrong? She couldn't even remember why she disliked him anymore. He had not volunteered to go into those caves with her, Jack had almost asked. Morgan's idea of him was changing. Suppose he hadn't stolen that compass after all. Was it really fate?

As she began to speak to tell him what was on her mind, he interrupted her instead. "If you're going down, you better take Henry with you," he said, gesturing with his eyes to where they had left the two bags of supplies.

Morgan almost smiled. For the first time, she almost smiled for a reason that wasn't devious. She chided herself. Captain Morgan White was getting too soft.

After grabbing the bag, Morgan made her way down the hole. They had no map from here and whatever way they took would only be chosen by the reverse compass of Jack's, the few supplies they had and the skull of Henry White, although Morgan wasn't sure that any of them would be much help. She wasn't even sure if they were suppose to be going this way but there was no other place that made as much sense at the time. Even though Jack irritated her, Morgan had thought it was very useful of him to nearly fall down into that pit.

Arriving at the end of the rope, she only had about a foot to jump off into the water's below her. Thankfully, the path down had avoided the large rocks that lay in the water like awaiting pitfalls to crush them before they made it any further. Looking up, she saw Jack watching her from above, the torch still in his hand. She jumped off into the water and darkened rocks then and felt something crunch beneath her feet on her landing into knee length water. Morgan winced at the sound by ignored it for the moment since she didn't feel any pain.

"It's alright here," she shouted back up to Jack before he began his ascendance down towards her, carefully balancing the torch in one hand.

As something gently touched her leg, she reached down into the water that swirled darkly at her feet. Grasping it in her hand, she pulled the object out of the water. Dangling it up in front of her, she recognized the dangling fingers in the dim light of the cave. It was the arm of from what Morgan figured was from human remains.

"Careful when you land. There's skeletons," she said to Jack as he slowly made his way down the rope.

Captain Jack Sparrow looked down at her with interest. The faint light that the torch gave outlined the white object that she held dangling in front of her. Morgan's eyes locked with his in a shrouded look. He wondered if the emotions she was trying to hide was one of full realization that the remains of the man she was standing in was one of the crew members her father had left for dead.

He turned back to concentrate on climbing down the rest of the rope with the torch in his hand wrapped around the rope. It was nearly close enough to burn it and he noticed a few singed marks from where the flame had touch it. He made his way down into the cave a little quicker than his first half of the trip down had been.

Morgan had been paying little attention to him as she checked out the area where she now stood. The water was up to their knees and as she tried to move forwards, she found the current of the river they stood in wanted to push her back upon the rocks and into the darkness behind her. It seemed safe enough except for the slippery rocks she could feel beneath her feet that had begun to grow ale over the years. Moving towards a small rock jutting out from the waters, she rested her bag upon the rock and waited for Jack to make his way down.

Reaching the end of the rope, Jack looked for Morgan. Finding she had moved since he last seen her, he noticed her near a small rock on his right. Tossed the torch down to her, he hoped that she would be able to catch it before it hit the water. His aim had been good and with both free hands, Morgan managed to catch it before it reached the waters.

Jack was down into the water a moment later, wincing just like Morgan had at the sound of bones beneath his feet. "Lovely place," Jack murmured to himself as he moved carefully through the waters towards Morgan. "Poor devils."

Handing back the torch back to him, she began to move into the current and began to make her way upstream. "C'mon," she said before turning back into the current again. If Captain White was not deceived by her eyesight, she had seen a slight glowing behind the rocks around the corner ahead of them.

Jack had a slight feeling that this was madness but he followed willingly, knowing that somehow they would find what they were looking for. He knew Morgan was too determined not too. Captain Jack Sparrow knew that kind of determination. He had seen it before in her father and wondered if it was possibly inherited into his daughter. Henry White had been the one to teach Jack that kind of determination as a young boy. It was for that reason that he had spent ten years searching for his ship. Ten years where he had matured from the young man he had been into what he was today.

As he followed the young woman, Jack Sparrow had a feeling that somehow they would find what they were looking for. The possibility of failure loomed ahead of them like the darkness that surrounded them on all sides. Who knew what they would find down here? If they lost their way on this island, then they both knew that they would possibly meet the same fate as those poor souls of Henry White's crew.

Unlike those unfortunate men, Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Morgan White had a few things that they did not. First, there was the fact that they knew about the maze of tunnels that extended the island and had brought along enough food and water to last them at least for nearly two weeks if they rationed them both correctly. Second, there was that compass that Jack had been given years ago by the now deceased Captain Henry White. It was the same compass that had led the way to the Isle of DeMurte and the same one that might led them the way through this island. The third clue that these two held was the skull of Henry White. Granted, it was strange that Morgan White had held onto it for so long but with nothing of her family left, what was there for her to cling to? Lastly, there was Morgan herself. If there was anyone who would find the way, it would be her.

The water they trudged through began to lessen as they slowly made their way deeper into the cave and up a small embankment. The uneven rocks beneath their feet created a slight incline that was nearly unnoticeable but still made their travel slightly treacherous. While they made their way silently through the darkened waters, they could notice a dim glow in front of them. The strange glow both frightened and confused the two although neither one of them would admit it, even to themselves. Considering that the it couldn't be sunlight because of the color, they knew that its source had to come from some man-made object but of what type, neither of them knew.

Morgan felt for one of the pistols stuffed in her belt as she wondered if it was possibly water lodged. Jack was beside her and she felt no need to tell him what to do to take care of himself. He was a big boy and she knew he'd do alright for himself although he had nearly insisted to come along on her quest. Morgan wondered if he had come along just to make sure she would get out of there alive.

"Whoever it is, they seem to be waiting for us," he commented as they froze in the lukewarm water and watched a shadow of the man in front of them as he moved about.

"Jonathan," Morgan hissed with narrowed eyes as she pulled a pistol out from her belt. "The only person who could have gotten this far."

Jack shook his head. "Cave's getting to you, lass. Left Jonathan with yer men, remember? Couldn't be him," he explained to the female pirate.

"Then who?" Morgan asked, turning to look at him with burning eyes. "The men from my crew knew nothing about the map. They wouldn't risk their blasted necks for something such as this," she replied before taking a calming breath. "Who is it that you think is there, Jack?"

He paused in the dimly lit waters as he stared back at her. "Your father?" he asked in a coarse whisper. "A member of your father's crew?"

Morgan looked back at him in disbelief. "Seems like the cave is getting to you. Those men are dead. My father's dead."

Jack looked between the shadow moving along the rock wall and then back to the pirate beside him. "Then who is that, Captain White? Explain it to me who else could have gotten to this cave."

Morgan looked towards the shadow in though. Jack did have a point. Whoever was there was waiting for them to come. As they began to crept slowly through the rocks and knee high water again, she knew that they would find out soon enough.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I own Morgan..and possible the other character in this chapter but not Jack. He's all Disney's.

**A/N: **Pity me, pity me. I haven't seen PotC Part II yet. I don't know when I will so until then, whatever I have that doesn't match up to the second movie in this story will just have to stay until I see the movie and can go back and fix it. So that's my note. Kthxbye.

**Chapter 22**

The two captains slowly made their way around the rocks and out of the thinning water towards the lighted cavern. Inside small nooks of the wall were candles that seemed to be burning to their wick's end. Adding to the lightening were fires that seemed to glow from an unknown source. There was nothing that could have been considered furniture in the well lit cavern and still a gray haired figured rested on a strangely carved black rock.

The man sat with his back facing them and by his gray hair and dark clock, they knew he was not Jonathan. Upon the head of the old man was a tricorned hat, battered with age. Beneath it, his long salt and pepper hair lay down his back filled with different sized braids.

As they approached, the man's had shot up and quickly turned to face them. A short beard of gray covered the lower part of the man's face with wrinkles of various sizes on his face. His mouth was set in a thin line and his eyes of gray were set upon them in wonder.

The three stared at each other before the oldest pirate finally broke the silence. "Welcome," he said with a slow smile.

His voice was low and seemed to crack from unuse. Although his words were heard by both Jack and Morgan, it seemed as if his mouth had hardly moved to say them.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked, her hand still resting on the pistol in her belt.

The old man smiled. "I am the only pirate that was given the job of guarding this wonderful cavern that you see before you," he said sarcastically with a sweep of his hand towards the candlelit room.

"Why? Why you?" Jack asked, not understanding what this pirate had to do with the island.

"I was one of the last pirates who made it through the last few weeks in this cave. The others were lost or were swept away with the strong wave that had come to destroy those that remained. Those that were left made a pact and a curse was put upon us for our greed. Until there would be one who would break our curse, the last would remain. When that time came, we would help those who would free us. You must those that they spoke of."

"They?" the female pirate asked in confusion.

"Yes. A pirate with us had envisioned just before he died that there would be two that would come," the old man explained.

"My father was Henry White," Morgan told him plainly, wondering if that would change his mind about helping them.

The old pirate straightened. "That I know as well. It was known that the lineage of Captain White would free us from the curse that was set upon his crew. I had though he had a son."

"His son is a louse with a backbone like a snake. Jonathan's courage fails him in such a dilemma as this," she stated truthfully.

The pirate nodded. "One would be weak, while the other strong. It was envisioned of Captain White that this would be so."

Jack cocked his head curiously at the old man. "You seem to know an awful lot about the future."

"It was given to me as the guardian of this cave. My duty was to know about those that would come and prepare for them," the pirate replied gravely.

"Your knowledge.."

"I can only tell you what you already know," the old pirate said interrupting Jack.

"What now?" Morgan asked, hoping that was one piece of information that he could tell him.

The old man beckoned them to follow him as he moved towards a corner of the cave that was covered in milky white spider webs and dust that clung upon it. Behind the web, they could only make out the shapes of dark and light. Aside from shapes, no real objects could be seen. "You must go through there," the old pirate told them calmly.

"Will you lead us?" Jack asked, unsure of what lay ahead of them.

"It is my duty not to lead but to follow. Success is up to you," the gray haired man replied as his voice began to return to him. He knew what fate would meet them here but it was not his place to speak. Soon they would learn of it themselves.

"I am allowed to warn you that there will be challenges to face. You must overcome each one together. These challenges were created by the crew to be positive that those who would come were strong enough to do what must be accomplished," he added.

"What are they?" Jack asked the man curiously. He was already too deep into this situation to back out even if he wanted to.

"I cannot say," the old man replied as he cracked a smile. "What must be done was never told to me. One of you would know," he said before glancing between the two with his nose lifted in the air.

Morgan regarded the two pirates with disinterest, feeling that they were wasting time with all those questions. Taking control of the situation, she pushed away the cobwebs to reveal a stone tablet etched into the wall. The words were scratched in at varying sizes, probably done by a dagger by the looks of the crooked and sharp letters.

"To the left of the gold of the cursed island, past the arm who was first broken, black is the color of my treasure and gold," Jack read slowly from the etched wall.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" the girl muttered angrily.

"It's your clues," the old pirate explained as if he was talking to a child.

"I know that," Morgan replied sourly as she studied the wall.

He shrugged. "I don't know what they mean," the old man told them honestly.

White rolled her eyes as she grabbed a pistol from her belt and pointed it towards him. "A lot of help you'll be."

The pirate looked at it with disinterest. "Shoot me if you like. You'll only be wasting your ammunition. Until the curse is broken, I will stay alive to help you."

Jack Sparrow looked back at him curiously. "Seems to me, mate, that they didn't give you much to pass on."

The old man smiled. "There is much I know. I shall relay it to you in due time my friends," the pirate nodded with a chuckle as he walked past them into the cave. "You shall see."

The two captains gave each other a look of disbelief. From what they had learned from the old man so far was that he was crazy. Neither of them knew how long he had sat on that blackened rock but his sanity must have left him with his mortality.

"Come follow me, my pirate kings," he said cheerfully as he turned back to look at them. "You must follow the pat that was laid for you. The path your father took, Morgan. Follow the path your father took," he chanted as he disappeared around a turn in the cave.

"Daft," Morgan muttered under her breath as she tucked her gun back into her belt before she began to follow the man from her father's crew.

Captain Jack Sparrow watched them with raised eyebrows as they disappeared into the cavern. There was something slightly unnerving about the whole business and yet he couldn't figure out what it could be. Something just didn't seem to be right. It was a feeling he couldn't shake and somehow he knew he couldn't be wrong.

**A/N:** I think my muse has returned to me this month. It's crazy. I've been working on nearly every story I have on this site that isn't finished yet. I know, this doesn't have anything to do with this story since I've actually finished writing it and only have to type it up but if any of you are interested in my other stories, then it's good news for you! Besides that, I think I may just have this story completely up on this site by the end of the month. I hope you're excited because I am. It's really going to get fun now. I just want to say that it's possible that your reviews (or lack of them) may change the way I'm going to finish this since the way you feel might change my mind about what I'm going to do next. And what's going to happen might surprise you..


End file.
